Moving On
by coffeelover98
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang menggemparkan New York dan hanya mengincar perempuan berambut pirang strawberry. Chapter 5-6-7 updated !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aoyama gosho dan Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 1

.

Shinichi Kudo merasa kalau hari ini merupakan hari yang terberat dalam hidupnya selama ini, dia mendengus dan merasakan kalau tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku. Dua kasus pembunuhan dan satu kasus penculikan dalam satu minggu benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Dia tak pernah merasa selelah ini. Bahkan setelah pembunuhnya tertangkap dan bajingan itu bahkan tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan ketika polisi memborgolnya pergi. Shinichi hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan tanpa ekpresi dan mungkin malah sedikit gusar—karena nyeri menyergap saraf otaknya, membuatnya berdenyut-denyut. Pembunuh dengan kecendrungan psikopat itu paling susah ditemukan. Mungkin karena mereka jenius, mengerti seluk beluk cara kerja polisi dan selalu selangkah lebih maju sehingga sulit ditemukan.

Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa orang harus membunuh orang lainnya, apapun alasannya, moralnya tidak pernah mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. Manusia tidak berhak mengambil nyawa sesamanya.

Shinichi menatap kepulan asap di cangkir kertas kopinya. Dia baru saja membelinya di salah satu konter bandara. Satu minggu di New York seharusnya membuatnya senang karena bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya tapi dia sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk itu. Ibunya bahkan merasa kesal karena tidak mendapat kesempatan berjumpa dengan putra satu-satunya sementara itu ayahnya seperti biasa selalu sibuk dengan _deadline _novel misterinya.

Kasus kali ini menyita waktunya terlalu banyak, sakit kepalanya berulang kali kambuh dan telepon-telepon dari Ran membuatnya tambah buruk. Suasananya hatinya tak bertambah baik walau dia telah memecahkan kasus yang membuat FBI kerepotan.

New York, kota yang tak pernah mati. Penyelidikannya meliputi banyak malam-malam panjang yang diselingi dengan hujan rintik berjam-jam, menginterogasi puluhan orang, mencermati tumpukan berkas berisi bukti diselingi berkeliaran di klub malam dan menyusuri gang-gang sempit tak berujung untuk mencari informasi bersama dengan tim FBI. Shuichi Akai banyak membantunya kali ini, mungkin semacam balas budi karena mereka bersama menumpas Black Organization bertahun-tahun lalu. Misteri dan pembunuhan selalu memicu rasa ingin tahunya. Bagi Shinichi, tak ada misteri yang tak terjawab. Selalu ada pemecahan untuk setiap teka-teki, kode, puzzle sesulit apapun itu.

"KRING… KRING…"

Shinichi menyambar ponsel dari kantongnya, alisnya berkerut ketika melihat nama di layarnya.

"Ya, Ran?" katanya dengan lelah.

"Kau butuh berapa hari lagi di New York, Shinichi?" suara Ran nyaring menggema di speaker. Ada nada tuduhan yang bisa dipersepsikan dengan sedikit ketidaksenangan di ucapannya.

"Kau tau kalau aku benar-benar sibuk seminggu ini dan aku akan pulang—," Shinichi melihat jam tangannya, "dalam beberapa jam lagi. Pesawatku akan terbang pukul sepuluh pagi nanti."

"Oke, hati-hati… Shinichi. _I miss you_…" ujarnya lembut.

"_I miss you too_…" Shinichi menutup ponselnya. kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Dia menekan kedua ujung jarinya di dahi, merasa lelah.

"KRING…KRING…"

Detektif itu kembali menyambar ponselnya untuk kedua kali, matanya sedikit membesar melihat nama penelepon.

"Ada apa, Akai?" tanyanya sedikit lebih bersemangat.

"Kudo, kau sedang berada dimana?"

"Bandara. Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo pukul sepuluh nanti." Matanya menatap sosok orang lalu-lalang tanpa tertarik. Suara keramaian mendengung di telinganya, membuatnya hilang konsentrasi sejenak.

"Kudo? Kau mendengar kata-kataku?" tanya Akai.

"Ah, ya. Bisa kau ulangi kata-katamu? Tadi sedikit bising dan aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu."

"Ada kasus baru masuk yang mungkin akan menarik perhatianmu dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan nanti."

Shinichi tampak ragu sejenak tapi dia kemudian tersenyum, "_Well_, aku akan tiba di kantormu dalam satu jam."

* * *

"Dua kasus pembunuhan terjadi berturut-turut hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Mereka meninggal karena kehilangan darah. Liliana Maximova, 23 tahun, belum menikah dan terbunuh dengan lima tusukan. Yuriko Olivenko, 25 tahun, sedang dalam proses perceraian dan dibunuh dengan tujuh tusukan. Tusukan pada korban Yuriko yang terakhir begitu dalam hingga mengenai tulang. Bisa dipastikan pelaku dalam keadaan emosi kebencian yang memuncak. Senjata tidak ditemukan di lokasi kejadian. Diperkirakan merupakan pisau pemburu yang tajam. Panjang tiga puluh senti. Tim CSI sedang mencari sidik jari, DNA ataupun petunjuk yang tertinggal. Kedua korban memiliki rambut pirang strawberry yang panjang dan rambut korban digunting secara sembarangan." Shuichi Akai berkata dengan lambat dan penuh tekanan. Dia menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jadi tujuannya perempuan dengan kriteria rambut pirang strawberry tertentu. Bukankah warna rambut itu sangat jarang terlihat di tipe wanita asia kecuali blasteran," ujar Jodie sambil menyerahkan setumpuk berkas dan foto ke tangan Shinichi.

Shinichi mengambil salah satu foto dan merasakan ketakutan menyelinap di hatinya. Dia hanya mengenali satu orang yang memiliki warna rambut itu.

"Dimana semua korban ditemukan? Apa motif yang berhasil kalian gali selama ini?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia meletakkan foto-foto itu kembali ke meja. Tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Setiap foto menampilkan pose wanita-wanita itu dari beberapa sisi. Yang terakhir sisa-sisa guntingan rambut korban bercampur dengan darah—membuat kekhawatiran Shinichi mencengkeramnya makin kuat.

"Semua korban ditemukan tewas di rumah masing-masing. Mereka tinggal sendirian saat kejadian terjadi. Kami telah menyebarkan peringatan untuk setiap wanita yang tinggal sendirian untuk berhati-hati terutama di kalangan wanita asia dan memiliki darah campuran," kata Andre Camel.

"Yuriko Olivenko ditemukan tetangganya karena seharian tidak keluar dari kamar. Korban selalu bekerja sebagai manajer di Debuss Ltd setiap hari sehingga ketika Olivenko tidak kelihatan di tempat kerjanya, sang manajer menelepon tetangga yang merupakan teman akrab korban. Walau keadaan apartemen korban letaknya sangat strategis tapi tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat orang tak dikenal keluar masuk. Bisa berarti sang pelaku telah mengenal suasana lingkungan tempat tinggal korban dengan baik," ujar Jodie dengan lancar, "Liliana Maximova telah mati lima jam sebelum ditemukan sepupu korban. Korban bekerja sebagai asisten dosen di Bradsrough University. Korban telah berjanji dengan sepupunya untuk berbelanja di Times dan dia tidak dapat dihubungi setelahnya sehingga sepupunya merasa khawatir. Peringatan telah disebar pagi ini lewat tv nasional untuk berhati-hati, "

Shuichi meneliti berkas di tangannya dengan cermat, lalu dia menggumam,

"New York kota yang besar, setiap orang tanpa diberi peringatan tentu akan berhati-hati karena pembunuh ini—berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah korban dengan begitu saja, berarti mereka percaya pada pembunuh. Pembunuhan biasanya menggunakan pisau itu melibatkan emosi dan kemarahan yang memuncak. Kadang merupakan pembunuhan tidak berencana… dan kemungkinan besar korban mengenali pembunuhnya. "

"Betul, Akai-san. Terutama wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang strawberry. Apa kesamaan kedua korban ini selain warna rambut?" tanya Camel.

"Mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Liliana Maximova memiliki darah Jepang dari ibu, mereka pindah ke New York beberapa tahun lalu. Hidupnya normal, tak ada kejadian yang berarti. Sedangkan Yuriko Olivenko memiliki darah Jepang dari kakeknya. Wajah kedua korban mirip, sama-sama memiliki kecantikan yang khas—yang jarang dimiliki wanita asia umumnya. Yuriko Olivenko sedang menjalani sidang kedua perceraiannya, suami korban telah dihubungi tadi pagi dan sedang bersama tim FBI—"

"Haibara…" desis Shinichi tak sadar.

"Huh? Ya, betul. Dimana Haibara Ai atau Shiho Miyano sekarang?" tanya Jodie.

"Miyano," sahut Shinichi lagi dengan penuh tekanan, "M-miyano... Aku harus menelepon dia sekarang."

Shuichi dan Jodie bertukar pandang sejenak, lalu detektif FBI itu bersuara, "Ini yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan gadis itu saat penyerangan final black organization. Aku sudah lama tak mendengar kabar gadis itu, dia masih tetap tinggal di Tokyo bukan?"

"Tidak. Dia pindah bersama Hakase ke Los Angeles beberapa bulan lalu," Shinichi mengambil ponselnya dan segera mencari nama di deretan _speed dial_-nya. Nomor Shiho Miyano berada di deretan kedua _speed dial_nya setelah Ran.

"Dia pindah kesini, Kudo?" tanya Shuichi tajam. Ada gurat kecemasan yang muncul di raut wajahnya.

"Ya, dan aku sudah tidak meneleponnya paling tidak dua minggu. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan mereka saat baru pindah ke Los Angeles. Miyano selalu tidak ingin diganggu kalau dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Beritahui dia soal pembunuhan ini. Dia harus hati-hati," kata Jodie.

"Tidak ada nada sambung. Sial! Apa dia ganti nomor? Nomor Hakase juga tak bisa dihubungi." gumam Shinichi khawatir, jemarinya sibuk memencet layar ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tau nomor telepon rumahnya di Los Angeles? Bukankah kau bilang dia tinggal bersama Professor Agasa?" desak Shuichi.

"Mereka belum memasang saluran telepon..."

"Alamat email atau orang lain yang bisa dihubungi untuk mengecek keadaan Miyano?" tanya Shuichi lagi.

"Kau tak melihat kalau aku sedang mengirim email padanya? Aku tak kenal siapapun kenalan Hakase atau Miyano di sana," kata Shinichi. Suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi, tangannya masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ada sepuluh email yang telah dikirimnya, delapan ke alamat email Miyano dan sisanya untuk Hakase.

Shuichi mengernyitkan alisnya, "Aku akan mencarinya langsung di Los Angeles. Aku harus memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Berikan alamatnya padaku. Jodie, kau dan Camel memimpin tim dari sini. Aku tidak akan lama, mungkin besok aku sudah kembali disini. Penerbangan ke Los Angeles hanya beberapa jam saja dari sini." Dia kemudian sibuk mengambil berkas-berkas di tangannya dan membalik-balikannya.

"Aku ikut bersamamu, Akai." Gerakan Shuichi terhenti, dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shinichi lekat-lekat.

"Kudo, kau lebih baik bersama timku disini. Aku akan memberitahuimu tentang keadaan Miyano nanti." desis Shuichi.

"Tidak. Dua pembunuhan telah terjadi dan semua mengincar gadis blasteran berambut pirang strawberry. Kau pikir aku bisa tenang-tenang saja membiarkan hal itu terjadi?" bentak Shinichi kasar.

"Kudo, aku yang akan memastikan kalau Miyano baik-baik saja. Dia sepenuhnya akan berada di dalam pertanggungjawabanku," desis Shuichi lagi.

"Tidak. Aku ikut denganmu." Shinichi menatap Shuichi dengan penuh determinasi.

Udara terasa sesak sejenak, Jodie mengamati mereka berdua dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalian buang waktu saja disini—aku akan memesankan tiket ke Los Angeles untuk kalian berdua malam ini," gumam Jodie sambil pergi keluar dari ruangan. Camel mengikutinya sambil mengepit berkas ditangannya.

Shuichi menghela nafas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada berkas di mejanya. Disampingnya Shinichi sibuk menelepon nomor Miyano lagi dan mengirim email.

* * *

"Kenapa Miyano dan Hakase pindah ke Los Angeles?" tanya Shuichi. Dia sedang menyetir Chevrolet hitamnya menembus kegelapan malam. Dia dan Shinichi segera menyewa mobil begitu pesawat mereka menjejak tanah. Mereka bahkan belum sempat berganti pakaian dan hanya sempat membeli makanan di kios sepanjang perjalanan.

Shinichi yang sedang duduk disampingnya menoleh, "Miyano mendapat tawaran kerja di Hakuba Labs sebagai kepala riset. Hakase mengikutinya pindah ke Los Angeles."

"Kenapa tak ada orang yang memberitahuiku?" tanya Shuichi lagi. Dia terlihat kesal. Tangannya mencengkeram setir dengan begitu kuat, kakinya menginjak pedal untuk mempercepat tekanan.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya langsung padanya?" Shinichi berbalik menghadapnya, tangannya masih sibuk memencet ponselnya.

"Dia tak akan memberitahuiku." Shuichi menipiskan bibirnya. Mata tajamnya tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan didepannya.

"Apa dia tak ingin kau akan mencarinya?" Shinichi tersenyum kecil. Detektif FBI itu tak menjawab, alih-alih dia hanya menggertakkan giginya dan memaju mobilnya lebih cepat.

"KRING… KRING…" Shinichi menyambar ponselnya tanpa berpikir.

"SHINICHI. DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?"

"Ouch, Ran—aku…"

"Kau membuatku menunggu dua jam di bandara dengan cemas! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?"

"A-ku sedang berada di Los Angeles… bersama Akai. Ada kasus pembunuhan mendadak dan aku harus mengikutinya…"

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Ponselmu bahkan tak bisa dihubungi berjam-jam, sampai ada yang memberitahuku kalau kau tidak jadi pulang ke sini. Kenapa, Shinichi? Kenapa kau selalu berbuat begini padaku?" tanya Ran. Nada suaranya begitu sedih dan rapuh.

"Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya—terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak sempat meneleponmu. Aku mematikan ponselku selama di pesawat. _I'm so sorry_, Ran…"

"TUT…TUT…"

"Sial." desis Shinichi sambil membanting handphonenya. Shuichi mengangkat alisnya, "_Got trouble, Kudo?" _

Shinichi menyenderkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah ke belakang jok. Matanya terpejam.

* * *

DOK… DOK…

Shuichi menggedor pintu dan Shinichi menekan tombol bel berulang kali. Rumah yang disewa Hakase merupakan rumah mungil di deretan jalan salah satu sudut Los Angeles yang ramai. Tapi saat itu keadaan rumahnya gelap gulita, tanpa ada sinar satupun yang kelihatan yang menunjukkan kalau ada penghuni.

"Miyano! Miyano!" seru Shinichi sambil ikut menggedor pintunya, "Hakase!"

Shuichi memperhatikan keadaan pintu dan jendela, matanya membesar ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bayangan jendela ruang yang sepertinya merupakan ruang keluarga.

"Hey, ada orang di rumah?" seru Shuichi. Dia menyiapkan kokangan pistolnya di sabuk celananya.

Lampu menyala. Langkah kaki mendekat. Dan pintu depan terbuka.

Seorang pria berusia kira-kira sekitar dua puluh tahunan dan berambut hitam acak-acakan muncul. Dia masih mengenakan baju singlet putih dan celana pendek yang menyembunyikan postur tubuh tegapnya.

"Ada apa? Siapa kalian?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan alis. Wajah tampan aristokratnya kelihatannya seperti baru bangun tidur—masih ada sisa-sisa kantuk yang membayangi.

"Kami mencari Miyano, apa dia berada disini?" tanya Shuichi tegas. Shinichi tak berbicara, dia hanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan mata menusuk.

"Oh, Shiho? Kenapa malam-malam mencarinya, ada hal penting apa?" tanya pria itu sambil menyipitkan matanya menatap Shuichi dan Shinichi berganti-ganti.

"Uh, kami temannya dari Tokyo. Ya, Shiho Miyano. Kami ingin bicara dengannya," ujar Shuichi kalem. Padahal ketenangannya sudah mulai terusik dilihat dari nafas patah-patahnya.

Shinichi sebenarnya ingin segera masuk dan mencari Shiho di dalam ketika dia mendengar suara yang amat dikenalinya, "Kudo? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ai Haibara atau sekarang yang lebih dikenal dengan Shiho Miyano berjalan mendekati pria itu dari belakang. Gadis itu mengenakan baju tidur satin yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan begitu jelas.

"Miyano? D-dimana Hakase?" tanya Shinichi gagap. Dia menatap Shiho dengan seksama, gadis itu juga sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Hatinya tak ingin percaya. _Siapa pria ini._ Siapa pria ini yang enak-enak menyandarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu sekarang. Siapa pria yang sepertinya tinggal bersama Shiho dan tampak begitu akrab dengannya.

"Kudo, Hakase… dia sekarang sedang berada di New York—mengunjungi Fusae-san." Shiho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap Shinichi dan Shuichi dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. "Ada apa kalian berdua kemari malam-malam? Ada hal penting apa?"

"Siapa dia? Kenapa ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi?" tanya Shinichi, bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan kemarahan. Entah kenapa amarahnya meluap lalu ditambah sakit kepalanya yang berdenyut dan reaksi Shiho yang acuh tak acuh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dia? Ponselku hilang dua hari lalu." tanya Shiho sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia bertanya tentang siapa aku, Shiho… aku Sasuke Uchiha—Shiho's _fiancé._"

Sasuke tersenyum menawan, menatap Shinichi dan Shuichi dengan tatapan menantang. Shiho meyodok perut Sasuke dengan lengannya, "Hey, aku belum bilang _ya._"

Shinichi tak berkata apa-apa, dia cuma menatap pasangan di depannya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Uchiha-san, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan bicara di dalam saja. Ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan Miyano," kata Shuichi tajam.

"Oh, baiklah." Sasuke membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkan Shinichi dan Shuichi masuk ke dalam rumah. Shinichi berhenti sejenak di depan Shiho, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Gadis itu tak berubah dari semenjak pertemuan mereka terakhir, sewaktu dia mengunjungi Hakase beberapa bulan lalu—kecuali rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang. "Kenapa aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang Uchiha ini?" bisiknya di telinga Shiho. Gadis itu balas berbisik, "Kalian pasti akan berteman baik nantinya."

"Hn." Desis Shinichi kesal sambil meninggalkan Shiho dan melenggang masuk ke dalam.

Shiho tersenyum samar dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N : Halo, gw harap kalian belum bosan sama gw karena gw muncul lagi dengan fic baru :)

Di fic ini gw menambahkan dua karakter baru dari Naruto-yang satu sudah muncul yaitu Sasuke dan ada satu tokoh pria lagi. Gw ragu antara menaruh ini di cross-over karena jelas-jelas dunia ninja Naruto dan Detective Conan itu sama sekali tidak berkaitan plus gw cuma menggunakan dua karakter dari Naruto saja, tapi jika kalian keberatan maka gw akan menaruhnya disana.

Fic ini juga kemungkinan besar akan menjadi M-Rated tergantung kemana cerita berkembang.

Thanks for reading.

PS : Seperti biasa OTP gw sepanjang masa, pairingnya tetap Shinichi/Shiho.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho dan Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 2

.

"Berapa persentasi perempuan berambut pirang strawberry yang menjadi incaran pembunuh di New York? Bagaimana kalau dia melebarkan targetnya dan tidak menyerang wanita dengan identitas dan ciri-ciri tertentu?" tanya Shiho sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya.

"Warna rambutmu sangat jarang terlihat bahkan di kalangan blasteran dan kami telah menyebarkan peringatan secara spesifik untuk setiap perempuan melalui semua media," kata Shuichi lalu mengikuti gaya Shiho menyisip isi cangkirnya, "oh, kopi buatanmu enak."

"Hn…" Shiho cuma tersenyum kecil, matanya mengerling kearah Shinichi yang dari tadi tidak mau menatap gadis itu sedetik pun, alih-alih matanya lebih tertarik pada dekorasi minimalis ruang keluarga rumah Professor Agasa. Sepertinya Shiho yang mengatur tata letak perabot dan lukisan di rumah mungil ini, kalo tidak karena Shinichi bisa membayangkan bagaimana berantakannya keadaan rumah Hakase sebelum Haibara tinggal disana dulu.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena aku bisa menjaga diri," kata Shiho lagi dengan tenang. Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya, mengalungkan tangannya di belakang punggung Shiho. Dia tersenyum, "Shiho aman bersamaku."

"Persentase perempuan berambut pirang strawberry hanya empat persen dari sepuluh ribu orang. Dan yang tinggal di New York hanya 154 orang. Semua yang terdaftar dalam database kependudukan telah diberi peringatan secara langsung. Kami bekerja sama dengan kepolisian setempat untuk meningkatkan patroli," kata Shuichi tajam.

"Bagaimana dengan Los Angeles?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejauh ini—hanya 53 orang. Jauh lebih sedikit bukan?" kata Shuichi.

"Apa kalian juga memperkirakan perempuan yang mengecat warna pirang strawberry? Dua pembunuhan telah terjadi dan kalian berdua menghabiskan waktu terbang kesini untuk mengecek keadaanku?" tanya Shiho sarkastik. Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya cepat dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia menjejakan kaki di rumah Hakase, "Kau tak bisa dihubungi. Kenapa kau tak membeli ponsel baru?" tuduhnya dengan nada sinis yang samar.

"Aku memang akan membelinya besok, Kudo." Balas Shiho tajam.

"Pastikan kau membelinya—atau kau ingin aku membelikan untukmu?" ejek Shinichi.

"Lucu sekali. Gajiku cukup untuk membeli semua ponsel mode terbaru yang terpajang di toko," balas Shiho sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke menyela, "Aku yang akan membelikannya untukmu. Kau suka model apa?" Shiho tersenyum padanya, "Kau yang pilih saja."

Shinichi tak tahan lagi, dia bangkit berdiri. Kopinya di atas meja terlupakan—dia sama sekali belum meminumnya dan sepertinya tak berminat sama sekali.

"Pesawat kita terbang jam tiga subuh bukan?" tanyanya pada Shuichi. Detektif FBI itu mengangguk dan ikut berdiri, "Miyano, ingat jika ada orang-orang yang mencurigakan disini, telepon aku atau polisi setempat."

Shuichi hendak menyerahkan kartu namanya ketika ponselnya berdering lagi. "Halo, Akai disini. Ya, kami telah berada di Los Angeles sekarang. Korban ketiga? Apa maksudmu?"

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya, alisnya berkerut. Dia mengamati Shuichi yang mukanya makin muram sepanjang pembicaraannya berlangsung. Setelah Shuichi menutup ponselnya, dia beralih kearah Shiho dan Sasuke. "Ada korban ketiga, Mariko Takeda, ditemukan tewas tiga jam lalu. Disini, Los Angeles."

Nafas Shinichi tersentak keras, bibirnya menipis.

* * *

"_Kau tau kalau warna merah sangat cocok denganmu?" _

_Mariko tersenyum, "Oh ya? Tapi sebenarnya aku benci warna merah. Jika bukan kau yang memintanya—aku tak akan pernah memakainya."_

"_Ah, warna merah menambah kecantikanmu—terutama rambutmu… "_

"_Hm… warna pirang strawberry maksudmu?"_

"_Benar. Kau sangat memesona malam ini…"_

"_Kau pintar bicara. Kau jangan berdiri saja—ayo, masuk."_

"_Baiklah…"_

"_Bagaimana? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."_

"_Wah, nasi kari. Aku sangat menyukai nasi kari."_

"_Benarkah? Apa lagi yang kausukai?"_

"_Merah…"_

"_Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi. Yang lain?"_

"_Darah…"_

"_A-apa maksudmu?"_

"…"

"_J—JANGAN! TOLONG! SE—"_

_JLEB. Cipratan darah mengotori dinding dan jatuh menetes pelan membasahi lantai. _

_JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB._

_Lalu sunyi senyap._

* * *

"Mariko Takeda, dua puluh tiga tahun. Berambut pirang strawberry, tinggal berdua dengan adik perempuan satu-satunya. Sang adik sedang berada di rumah bibinya ketika kejadian berlangsung. Lima tusukan. Area tusukan menyerang jantung dan paru-paru. Korban tewas karena kehabisan darah. Tidak ada DNA ataupun sidik jari yang tercecer di lokasi kejadian perkara," kata petugas polisi berseragam dengan nada formal.

Shuichi mengerutkan keningnya, "Adik? Dua korban sebelumnya merupakan anak tunggal. Dimana dia?"

Salah satu petugas polisi memberi kode pada Shuichi dan Shinichi. Mereka mengikutinya ke salah satu ruangan interogasi. Disana seorang gadis berambut pirang strawberry yang identik dengan warna rambut Shiho duduk di salah satu bangku. Raut wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Takeda-san? Miyako Takeda?" tanya Shuichi sambil melirik berkas sekilas.

Gadis itu menggangguk, bola matanya terlihat kosong. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkan aku masuk kedalam rumah?" desisnya lemah. Di luar ruang interogasi yang berkaca dua lapis dimana hanya orang luar hanya bisa melihat kedalam, Shiho dan Sasuke berdiri memperhatikan Miyako.

"Katakan sesuatu padaku… katakan, _please_…." Miyako mulai terisak. Badannya gemetaran dengan begitu hebat.

"Takeda-san…. Kakakmu… telah meninggal beberapa jam yang lalu," Shuichi berhenti sebentar, "dia diserang ketika seorang diri. Kapan terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengannya?" lanjutnya dengan pelan. Tangis Miyako meledak. Shinichi menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, dia merasa _déjà-vu_. Dia teringat bagaimana Shiho dulu menangis di dadanya. Kehilangan seseorang yang dekat dan segalanya bagimu—membuatmu hancur dan tercabik-cabik. Dan dia bisa menyelami kedukaan Miyako sekarang. Berbulan-bulan sebagai Conan telah mengubahnya—lebih peka pada perasaan manusia.

"Takeda-san…kami akan melakukan segalanya untuk menemukan pembunuh kakakmu. Kau tidak perlu menjawab jika belum siap, tapi kami benar-benar membutuhkan keteranganmu. Apa kau tau—siapa saja orang-orang yang terakhir bertemu dengan kakakmu?" tanya Shuichi pelan-pelan.

Miyako mengangkat wajahnya, masih ada sisa-sisa air mata disana, "K-kakakku… dia tampak begitu senang beberapa hari ini… dia bilang ada kencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya di taman."

"Kau tau siapa pria ini?"

"Tidak… aku sama sekali tidak tau. Aku sengaja pergi kerumah bibiku karena kakakku akan mengajak pria itu ke rumah…"

"Pria ini… apa kakakmu memberikan nama atau keterangan tertentu secara spesifik?" tanya Shuichi lagi.

"Tidak. Dia cuma bilang kalau pria ini tampan dan tak mau cerita lagi lebih lanjut…" Miyako mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Pertanda kalau dia tidak ingin diwawancarai lagi.

Shuichi mengangguk pertanda mengerti lalu menggumam, "Jika kau ingat sesuatu, hubungi kami secepatnya. Kau dalam perlindungan polisi sekarang dan kami telah mengontak bibimu. Dia akan datang beberapa saat lagi." Agen FBI itu hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruangan ketika Shinichi untuk pertama kalinya bersuara, "Takeda-san, aku merasa sangat bersimpati atas kehilangan kakakmu—tapi kami pasti akan menemukan pria itu."

"Siapa kau? K-kau bukan salah satu dari mereka—polisi…" sahut Miyako lirih.

"Aku Shinichi Kudo—detektif swasta…"

"Kudo-san, please… temukan pria itu." Gadis itu mulai terisak lagi, Shinichi hanya mematung memandangnya dan kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan. Setelahnya dia dan Shuichi meninggalkan ruangan interogasi. Di luar dia melihat Shiho dan Sasuke—yang saling bergenggaman tangan. Sakit di kepalanya berdenyut lagi.

"Gadis itu juga berada dalam bahaya…" desis Shiho hampir tak bersuara. Shuichi berhenti dan menatapnya intens. Dia teringat janjinya pada Akemi, dan dia tak akan berhenti untuk menepatinya—untuk melindungi gadis itu walau nyawa taruhannya.

"Dia akan berada dalam perlindungan polisi dan FBI," kata Shuichi tegas, "dan kau juga—Miyano. Kau dalam perlindungan kami sepenuhnya sekarang."

Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu berkata dengan nada menantang, "Telah terjadi tiga pembunuhan dan apa yang dilakukan FBI selama ini? Menunggu korban jatuh lebih banyak?"

Shuichi menyipitkan matanya, "Uchiha-san, penyelidikan sedang berlangsung."

"Tentu saja penyelidikan sedang berlangsung karena dari setiap _serial killers_—kalian butuh pembunuhan lagi supaya bukti terkumpul lebih banyak sebelum menangkap siapa pembunuh sesungguhnya." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Dia melepaskan genggaman Shiho dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi merangsek ke depan dan hampir berdiri sejajar dengan Sasuke. Matanya menatap pria itu dengan penuh determinasi. "Uchiha-san, apapun yang kau katakan—tidak akan membuat kami menyerah. Kami akan menemukan bajingan itu!" Bibir Shinichi menipis. Dia mati-matian menahan emosinya untuk menyerang Sasuke. Dia bahkan tak mengenali amarahnya sendiri—terasa asing baginya. Dia tak pernah membiarkan semua perasaan tak nyaman ini menguasai dirinya, tapi hatinya terasa sesak—membuatnya susah bernafas. Dia tak tau kenapa Uchiha itu bisa menyulut kemarahannya begitu saja. Mungkin penyebab segala kejengkelannya kali ini adalah gara-gara sakit kepalanya yang berdenyut sekarang, atau genggaman jemari Shiho pada tangan kokoh Sasuke atau pembunuhan berantai terjadi lagi walau FBI telah memberi peringatan secara besar-besaran.

"Kudo…"

Cuma itu yang dikatakan Shiho dan mampu membuat Shinichi mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menghela nafas beberapa kali, bergerak menoleh kearah gadis itu untuk menyentak lengannya lalu menyeretnya pergi. Sasuke yang melihatnya hendak mengejarnya tapi Shuichi menghalanginya.

"Hey! A-apa-apaan ini, Kudo!" Shiho meronta dan hendak melepaskan cengkeraman pria itu. Shinichi mengeraskan rahangnya dan tak memperdulikan seruan gadis itu. Dia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang dan membuat amarahnya meluap begitu saja hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih. Detektif ini tetap mencengkeram lengan Shiho dan tak memperdulikan tatapan polisi lainnya pada mereka. Setelah menemukan daerah lorong yang sepi, dia berhenti. Shinichi mendorong bahu Shiho hingga punggung gadis itu menyentuh dinding dan memerangkapnya dengan salah satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain masih menjepit lengannya dengan kuat.

"Kudo, ada apa denganmu?" Shiho mengerutkan alisnya dan berseru dengan gusar, "kau menyakiti lenganku."

Shinichi seperti baru tersadar dan dia buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya, "Maafkan aku, Miyano…." Shiho menyipitkan matanya, "Kenapa dengan kau sebenarnya?" gadis itu menggosok lengannya yang terasa kebas karena cengkeraman Shinichi.

"K-katakan padaku siapa Sasuke Uchiha ini. Siapa dia!" bentaknya tanpa sadar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Bola mata kebiruannya menggelap. Kepalanya terasa begitu nyeri—seperti dentaman palu bertalu-talu menyerang syaraf. Ini adalah sakit kepalanya yang paling buruk dari selama ini.

"Dia kekasihku." Shiho melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Shinichi dengan penuh determinasi. Gadis itu bahkan mengeryitkan alisnya karena sikap detektif itu dan mulai merasa cemas. Ini bukan Shinichi Kudo yang dikenalinya selama ini—pria ini _beda_. Terasa sedikit berbahaya, karena Shinichi bukan pria yang membiarkan dirinya dikuasai emosi. Dia mengutamakan logika dan akal sehat diatas segala-galanya.

"Sial. Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengannya?" Shinichi menatapnya dengan muka muram.

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan urusan pribadiku?" tantang Shiho, dia tak suka diinterogasi soal kehidupannya. Dan Shinichi tidak berhak mengatur-aturnya, dia bukan Ran.

"Sejak hari ini. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" seru Shinichi kesal. Dan dia tak suka ditentang keinginannya, dari dulu dia selalu berhasil memperoleh semua yang diinginkannya.

Shiho menghela nafas panjang, tatapan matanya dingin namun menyelidik.

"Kudo. Kau harus menenangkan diri dulu. Kapan terakhir kau tidur? Kau mulai kehilangan konsentrasi dan kekurangan tidur membuat emosimu tidak stabil." Suara Shiho yang tenang mulai merasuki pikirannya. Shinichi menghela nafas, berulang kali dan akhirnya melambat. Setelah nafasnya teratur, dia mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Nyeri yang melanda kepalanya tak berkurang.

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Mouri-san?" tanya Shiho pelan.

"Kenapa harus ada yang terjadi dengan dia?" desis Shinichi.

"Kudo." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Shiho. Matanya menatap Shinichi dengan begitu dalam dan pria itu menyerah, "Miyano—aku…"

Shiho memotong perkataannya, "Kau mengerutkan keningmu tiga kali dalam lima belas menit. Kau mengalami sakit kepala dan memburuk selama beberapa hari ini."

"Deduksimu bagus. Tapi aku tidak ingin tergantung pada _painkiller_ atau apapun yang kau resepkan selama ini melalui Hakase."

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku yang menulis resepnya?" tanya Shiho kalem.

"Miyano, aku mengenalimu luar dalam."

"Wah, aku tersanjung." Shiho tertawa kecil, "Oh ya, aku memiliki sedikit pengetahuan tentang akupuntur dan jika kau tak keberatan…"

"Oh—aku jadi kelinci percobaanmu lagi?"

"Kau mau apa tidak?" kata Shiho sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan mencibir.

"M-mau. Aku mau."

"Mau apa, Kudo?" goda Shiho sambil menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

"Kau ini—" Shinichi menggeretakan gigi, dan berpura-pura hendak berbalik. "Menunduklah," suara Shiho menghentikannya, dia mengikuti perintahnya dan merasakan tangan Shiho pada keningnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat jemarinya dan membelai rambut Shinichi dengan kukunya, "Kau harus membiarkan aliran darah di kepalamu lancar atau nyerinya tidak akan berhenti."

"Hmm…" Shinichi memejamkan matanya, keenakan, "jangan berhenti…" dia menunduk dan hampir menyandar pada tubuh gadis itu. Entah kenapa, keberadaan gadis itu membuat hatinya nyaman—bahkan sakit kepalanya berkurang banyak.

Shiho hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan gerakannya, menyisir setiap helai rambut pendek Shinichi dengan kukunya. Dia bahkan memberi sedikit tekanan di samping kening pria itu.

"Shiho?" gerakan tangan gadis itu terlepas. Shinichi membuka matanya—menoleh ke arah suara.

"S-sasuke?"

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Tatapan Sasuke beralih ke Shinichi sekarang. Bola mata _onyx_ itu terlihat begitu dingin.

"Sasuke, aku akan bersama Kudo sekarang. Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu. K-kau pulanglah duluan… Aku akan menelepon ponselmu nanti."

Pemuda berambut raven itu menyipitkan matanya lalu meninggalkan Shiho tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Shinichi yang hatinya terbelah dua antara membiarkan Shiho bersamanya atau pulang bersama Sasuke—membiarkan emosinya menang kali ini. Dia tau keamanan Shiho sekarang adalah yang terpenting dan dia yakin—dia sanggup menjaga gadis itu lebih baik daripada pria tak dikenal yang menjadi kekasih Shiho beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Well, seperti masa lalu bukan? Kita bersama-sama memecahkan kasus."

Shinichi menggumam, "Yeah—kau tak tau betapa aku merindukan masa lalu bersama Detective Boys."

"Kau ingin APTX 4869 lagi?" tanya Shiho sarkastik.

"Hey, kau ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Ha-ha." Shiho memutar bola matanya.

Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan dan tersenyum kecil.

"KRING…KRING…"

Shinichi mengambil ponselnya, "Ya, Kudo disini…. APA? Ya… Aku akan kesana sekarang, Akai." Shinichi mematikan ponselnya. Mukanya bertambah muram.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiho cemas.

"Gadis itu—Miyako Takeda menghilang. Dia meninggalkan pesan untuk mencari pembunuh kakaknya. Sial, dia pergi begitu saja dan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Bibinya yang histeris mencari dia kemana-mana. Bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari pengamanan yang begitu ketat?"

"Dia tau sesuatu…" gumam Shiho.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Percayalah padaku, Kudo. Dia tau sesuatu tentang pembunuh itu…"

Shinichi mengangguk, dia segera bergerak cepat menyusuri lorong demi lorong untuk kembali ke tempat interogasi, disana Akai dan timnya sedang berdiri mengelilingi seorang ibu yang berambut putih. Wanita itu menangis histeris.

"Kalian harus menemukannya—Miyako-chan akan mencari pria itu…" wanita itu terceguk karena tangisnya lalu melanjutkan, "…padahal dia hanya ke belakang sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi."

Shuichi terlihat sibuk menelepon dan memberi intruksi sementara itu Jodie sedang berusaha menenangkan wanita tua itu. Shinichi dan Shiho mendekati Shuichi dengan wajah muram.

"Sudah berapa lama semenjak Miyako Takeda menghilang?" tanya Shinichi pada detektif FBI itu.

"Sepuluh menit lalu."

"Mungkin dia masih berada tidak jauh dari sini," sahut Shiho. Shuichi mengangguk, "Kami telah mengirimkan tim untuk mencarinya. Dia tidak akan bisa lari jauh."

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya!" Shinichi menggeram dan mengerutkan keningnya muram.

* * *

_Hgh… Hgh.. Hgh…_

Desah nafas Miyako Takeda masih terengah-engah. Langkah panjangnya memantul di sepanjang gang kecil dan kumuh. Bau sampah dan pesing menampar indra penciumannya, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia ingin secepat mungkin pergi mencari bajingan yang telah membunuh kakaknya dengan kejam. Pria bangsat itu akan menerima balasannya—dia akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kakaknya yang sangat cantik, baik dan ramah pada setiap orang, semua akan sangat kehilangannya. Air matanya menetes tanpa henti—Miyako menghapusnya buru-buru. Dia harus berpikir jernih untuk memancing pria itu—andai dia tau dimana bisa menemukannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di salah satu simpang gang, suasana saat itu masih sepi karena telah tengah malam. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ketakutan mencengkeramnya, memicu adrenalinnya hingga nafasnya terhenti. Ada pantulan langkah seseorang yang mendekat—pelan dan berhati-hati.

"Siapa itu?" suara Miyako terdengar serak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" Hanya suara pria dan silau senter terekam di ingatan Miyako yang terakhir sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N : Rating diturunkan karena tidak ada adegan yang mencapai M-rated setelah gw menulis semua chapternya hehe.

Thanks untuk Pika Julia, guest 1,2,3,4,5, Chairunissa Hailey, Marutaro, Hiru-neesan, Haibara Retha, Hai Miyano.

Semua chapter telah selesai diketik dan akan dipublish setiap beberapa hari sekali, begitu gw ada waktu.

Thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho dan Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

.

* * *

"_Kenapa penelitian ini macet di skala keempat?" Shiho mendesah, alisnya berkerut, "percobaan PERS-3421 dengan anti-virusnya seharusnya telah selesai dalam tiga putaran terakhir." _

_Billy Carling, salah satu bawahan Shiho di Hakuba Labs menggerutu, "Aku telah melakukan segala yang bisa kupikirkan. Entah rumus yang tidak cocok atau bahan yang tidak larut di setiap percobaan."_

_Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, matanya membaca hitungan dan rumus pada papan tulis di depannya. Dia sedang berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya ketika suara seseorang mengganggu konsentrasinya._

"_Komposisi dan perhitungannya tidak cocok."_

_Shiho menoleh dan menemukan sosok pria berambut raven berdiri dengan tenang. Ada senyum samar di bibirnya ketika pria itu menyadari semua pandangan kearahnya._

"_Siapa kau?" bentak Billy, "dan kenapa kau berada di sini? Laboratorium ini terlarang bagi orang luar."_

"_Sasuke Uchiha." Pandangan matanya bertumpu pada Shiho dan senyumannya melebar._

Kenangannya melebur dengan kenyataan sekarang. Suara Shuichi yang pertama terdengar samar menjadi jelas.

"Miyako Takeda, keturunan Jepang generasi ketiga yang telah tinggal di LA selama beberapa tahun. Memiliki darah Inggris dari neneknya, maka rambutnya berwarna pirang strawberry yang sebenarnya amat jarang terlihat pada orang asia khususnya Jepang."

Shinichi membaca berkas sekilas, tangannya mengambil salah satu roti dan mengunyahnya, "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dari kepolisian lokal, Akai?" katanya sambil melemparkan pandangan pada pria berwajah muram disampingnya. Shuichi menggumam, "Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi."

Alis Shiho berkerut dan tangannya memutar-mutar cangkir kopi diatas meja, "Uchiha-san?" Shinichi menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Kau mengenalnya? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia abang Sasuke," sahut Shiho pendek. Shinichi menyipitkan matanya, "Uchiha yang ini adalah detektif kepolisian LA. Jadi Uchiha yang itu…"

"Sasuke adalah kepala bagian Hakuba Labs yang mengurus toksikologi dan virus. Dia lulusan Harvard dengan _magna cum laude_."

"Oh, sangat keren." Shinichi berkata dengan sarkastik, "dan aku tidak bertanya tentang dia lulusan darimana."

"Kau berulang kali bertanya dia siapa bukan?" balas Shiho. Shuichi hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua. Shinichi ingin membalas ucapannya tapi terhenti karena suara ketukan di pintu lalu seorang pria tinggi berambut raven masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajahnya menawan dengan rambut sedikit berantakan, dia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan lencana terhampir di saku bajunya. Kemiripannya dengan Sasuke hampir identik, mereka memiliki ketampanan aristokrat yang memberi kesan dingin dan sulit dijangkau pada kesan pertama.

"Kalian mencariku?" tanyanya. Suaranya berat dan dalam.

" Agent Akai dari FBI." Shuchi mengangsurkan tangannya dan saling berjabat tangan dengan pria berbaju sipil itu, "Uchiha Itachi. Mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai ini, kami sudah mengirim tim untuk bergerak menyisir lokasi mencari keberadaan Miyako Takeda dari kemarin malam."

"Oke. Kami akan berkoordinasi dengan kalian lebih lanjut. Pembunuh ini telah membunuh tiga orang dan tak akan berhenti. CSI dan tim _profiler_ telah memproses setiap bukti, DNA, ataupun ada yang mungkin tercecer. Mereka telah berkerja berjam-jam tanpa henti sekarang," kata Shuichi sambil menyerahkan setumpuk berkas ke tangan Itachi. Pria itu menerimanya, membacanya sekilas dan mengepitnya di lengan.

"OKe. Itu bagus." Itachi menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum pada Shiho, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Miyano?" Gadis itu tertegun dan membalas senyumnya, "Aku bersama teman lamaku, um.."

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini, Miyano—kau memiliki warna rambut yang diincar pembunuh itu," kata Itachi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Benar. Bagaimana kalau aku mengecatnya menjadi warna hitam?" tanya Shiho enteng.

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya, "Kau serius?"

"Sangat serius." Shiho tersenyum kecil, "dan aku telah memesannya di salon terdekat. Mereka akan mengantarkannya dalam waktu satu jam."

"Wah…Kupikir kau benci warna hitam," kata Shinichi. Shiho hanya mengedipkan matanya. Itachi melihat mereka tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

* * *

"Hey, tak kusangka warna coklat sangat cocok denganmu."

"_Brunette_…" Shiho mematut dirinya di depan cermin, jemarinya mengatur letak wig panjang yang sangat cocok dengan wajah berbentuk hatinya, lalu menggumam,"apa mereka sudah menemukan Miyako Takeda?"

"Tidak… sepuluh jam telah lewat. Sama sekali tidak ada kabar, tim gabungan FBI dan kepolisian lokal telah menyisir area kira-kira lima kilometer jauhnya."

"Brengsek!" Shiho memejamkan matanya, "kita harus cepat… atau ada korban jatuh lagi."

"Aku tau…."

Shiho lalu duduk di salah satu kursi berputar, dia mengunakan salah satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan dan menggerakan tubuhnya. Matanya sudah mulai memerah dan dia berusaha kerat menahan kuapnya. Terakhir kalinya dia tidur adalah beberapa jam lalu—di sofa ruangan kantor tak terpakai. Shinichi tidur di sofa yang lain. Mereka hanya sempat mencuci muka dan sarapan sedikit, lalu sisa waktu dihabiskan untuk meneliti berkas-berkas file yang berserakan di meja.

Shinichi menekuni berkas wawancara orang-orang terdekat Liliana Maximova, Yuriko Olivenko dan Mariko Takeda. Walau dia telah membacanya berulang-ulang, detektif itu selalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Mereka telah kembali ke kantor polisi dan hampir separuh petugas sedang berada di lapangan termasuk Shuichi dan Itachi.

"Mereka pertama kali bertemu di taman. Apa ada yang melihat mereka saling berkenalan?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak ada saksi mata. Nihil." Postur tubuh Shinichi kelihatan putus asa, "Ini mungkin merupakan kasus pembunuhan yang terberat pernah aku usut. Dalam kedua kasus terdahulu, Yuriko Olivenko dan Liliana Maximova—mereka berkencan dengan begitu banyak pria, jadi keluarga terdekat mereka tidak ambil peduli dengan siapa pria yang sedang menjalin hubungan. Tidak ada saksi mata sama sekali, DNA, air liur, serpihan kuku atau kulit, rambut dan apapun itu. Pembunuh ini tau segalanya tentang _victimology._"

"Ya… kita berhadapan dengan psikopat yang punya pengetahuan luas tentang kriminologi. Dia bisa berasal dari kepolisian atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan bidang kriminal, apa kau tau kalau Jack the Ripper dan Zodiac Killers tak pernah tertangkap?"

"Dia pasti akan tertangkap," ucap Shinichi penuh tekad.

Shiho menundukkan kepalanya, bergumam hampir tak kedengaran, "Keadilan punya dua belah sisi yang tajam dan mengoyak. Adil bagimu—belum tentu adil baginya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi tajam. Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Otak manusia yang menunjukkan indikasi psikopat, biasanya menderita cedera lobus frontal. Terdapat kelainan struktural dan fungsional pada susunan otak. Tapi juga ditemukan dalam beberapa kasus pembunuhan berantai dimana tersangka tidak menunjukkan tendensi ciri-ciri seorang psikopat. Jadi menurutmu apa yang dicari dari pembunuh ini?"

"Kemungkinan besar dia mengalami trauma dengan perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang strawberry. Bisa merupakan penolakan cinta yang memalukan atau cinta yang tak tercapai sehingga dia menemukan kepuasan bisa membunuh setiap wanita yang memiliki ciri-ciri dengan wanita yang amat dia inginkan. Obsesi yang terlalu besar menghantuinya. Biasanya juga pelaku ini menderita OCD. _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_. Dari modus operandinya yang hampir sempurna, dia pasti cukup lama berada di lokasi kejadian untuk menghapus setiap bukti yang tertinggal."

"Oke, jadi kita rekonstruksi ulang tiga kasus pembunuhan ini. Yuriko Olivenko, Liliana Maximova dan Mariko Takeda. Pembunuh ini—mari kita panggil Mr.X. Olivenko dan Maximova berkencan dengan setiap pria yang mereka temui di klub, restoran atau dimanapun itu. Mereka menikmati hidup dan punya reputasi sebagai tukang pesta. Mereka selalu menggoda pria duluan dan bersikap reaktif. Sedangkan dari wawancara dengan bibinya, Mariko Takeda merupakan pengecualian karena dia pemalu dan single setelah hampir setahun putus dengan pacarnya. Dia bukan tipe perempuan agresif, Mr.X ini tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Mariko Takeda cuma sekali—pasti berulang kali sehingga wanita ini percaya dengannya dan mengundangnya untuk makan di rumah. _Home is the place where you should feel safe…_" kata Shiho.

"Ya, ini menunjukkan kalau Mr.X ini benar-benar telah merencanakan pasti pria yang punya tampang lumayan sehingga bisa menarik berbagai macam wanita dengan latar belakang yang berbeda."

"Mari kita berpindah ke alat pembunuhan. Pisau panjang dan tipis dengan panjang 23 sentimeter. Pisau ini diasah meruncing dari pangkalnya hingga ujung. Dalam kasus ini, semua korban diserang dari depan dengan satu tebasan melintang hingga mengenai urat nadi hingga kehilangan darah dalam jumlah besar. Korban akan tidak berdaya, mencegah mereka berteriak untuk meminta bantuan atau membela diri dalam cara apapun. Kematian akan terjadi dalam beberapa detik. Sungguh pembunuhan yang amat efisien, dia bahkan tidak membiarkan mereka menderita lama-lama."

"Kau benar, Miyano. Ilmu profiler-mu tak kalah dengan tim FBI." Shinichi memujinya tulus. Pipi Shiho yang pucat memerah, dia hanya mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan forensik?" tanya Shinichi penasaran. Gadis itu hanya mengedipkan matanya, "Hm… mungkin sejak pertama kali bersinggungan jalan dengan _Murder Magnet_?"

"Hey, apa yang kau maksud itu—aku?" Shinichi memutar bola matanya.

Shiho hanya mendengus—alih-alih menjawab, dia membolak-balik halaman berkas hasil otopsi.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi—Mariko Takeda wanita pemalu dan tidak akan pernah memulai untuk berkenalan duluan. Sedangkan pembunuhan ini hanya berselang beberapa hari. Berarti sebenarnya dia bisa telah beberapa minggu berkenalan dengan Mariko Takeda, makanya adiknya tau sesuatu tentangnya . Brengsek! Kenapa dia tak mempercayai FBI?" Shinichi menghujamkan kepalan tinjunya ke atas meja, keningnya berkerut frustasi. Shiho menghela nafas dan menumpukkan berkas itu ke atas meja, "Kudo…" Dia bergerak mendekatinya, tangannya menyentuh kulit Shinichi yang berbaret karena tinjunya tadi. "Kita tidak boleh menyerah…" bisiknya.

Shinichi tak menjawab, dia hanya menggosokkan jemarinya pada hidungnya—kebiasaannya pada saat dia frustasi.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang…hanya menunggu dia lengah?"

Shinichi menggumam, "Dia pasti akan lengah—dan meninggalkan jejak tanpa sadar."

* * *

Seorang pria sedang berdiri—raut mukanya tampak tenang, sebagian wajahnya tertutup bayangan sinar bulan. Dia menggenggam gelas kristal yang berisi cairan hitam yang seperti martini.

Kemudian dia tersenyum, cukup lebar untuk dikatakan menyeringai.

"_This is only beginning_…" Matanya mengedip, "_Is it right? Miyako_?"

Gadis itu meronta-ronta, mulutnya tertutup lakban hitam, ada tetesan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, seluruh tubuhnya terikat erat di kursi kayu dengan tali besar.

Matanya menutup ketakutan ketika pria itu mendekat.

* * *

"KENAPA KAU TAK MENELEPONKU BERHARI-HARI, SHINICHI?"

Shinichi hampir menjauhkan telinganya pada ponsel, alisnya berkerut begitu dalam. Sial, _aku benar-benar lupa pada Ran_. Detektif ini segera mencari-cari alasan untuk meredakan amarah kekasihnya. Shiho yang duduk tak jauh darinya, bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan putri detektif Mouri. Dia hanya menghela nafas lalu beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Shinichi—mungkin pria itu butuh sedikit privasi. Shiho tak pernah ingin campur urusan asmara orang lain—terlebih lagi hubungan cinta Shinichi.

Denting langkah sepatu bertumit rendah Shiho menggema di lantai ubin, dia berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di salah satu ruangan interogasi. Matanya memperhatikan keadaan ruangan itu, dimana sedang dipakai oleh salah satu petugas disana. Dia masih ingat bagaimana sosok gadis berambut pirang strawberry yang identik dengan rambutnya sendiri, ketakutan gadis itu yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya. Miyako Takeda berbeda dengannya, dia—mungkin dengan kenaifannya dan keberaniannya menempuh bahaya untuk mencari pembunuh kakaknya sendiri. Shiho wanita yang realistis, karena dia _scientist_—dia tidak sembarangan bergerak tanpa guna untuk mencapai tujuannya. Dia pelan-pelan mengkalkulasi, membaca reaksi dan menggunakannya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Shiho tak mengerti kenapa Black Organization memaksanya untuk meneruskan penelitian warisan orang tuanya untuk hal lain, untuk kemudaan abadi. _Immortality_. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam ini menggunakan risetnya untuk melawan alam—melawan Tuhan…

…dan apa yang terjadi?

Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang bisa menentang kuasa Tuhan. Mereka menerima hukuman dan pembalasan pada akhirnya.

"Miyano?"

Shiho tersadar dari lamunannya, Itachi Uchiha berdiri disampingnya, tangannya sedang menggenggam berkas, sepertinya dia hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan interogasi. Itachi mengerutkan keningnya dan berkata, "Kenapa kau masih berada disini? Dimana Sasuke?"

"Um, aku—kupikir…"

"Ya?" Itachi berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan wig rambut Shiho, "kau lebih cocok dengan warna yang lama…"

Shiho hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Ini hanya sementara saja."

Itachi tersenyum," Jangan terlalu lama disini. Pulanglah. Aku akan mengirimkan petugas untuk menjagamu."

"Oh, thanks… tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku bersama dengan Akai-san dan Kudo."

Itachi mengangguk kecil dan membuka pintu.

Shiho menghela nafas yang entah terasa tertahan di dadanya tadi. Dia selalu merasa gugup di saat setiap kehadiran Itachi. Walau mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu saat Sasuke membawanya ke rumahnya—tapi Itachi memiliki pesona tersendiri yang membuat lutut wanita dalam radius sepuluh meter melemah. Matanya memperhatikan Itachi memasuki ruangan interogasi untuk mewawancarai dengan petugas lain.

Itachi—pria ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dia ingin lupakan.

* * *

"Kau lapar, Miyano?" tanya Shinichi, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Urusan ini telah menguras tenaga dan pikiran pria itu. Walau waktu hanya bergerak tiga kali dua puluh empat jam tapi rasanya telah berbulan-bulan lamanya.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang makan, aku tidak lapar…" Shiho bahkan tidak menoleh tapi dia bisa mencium bau pizza dari tangan Shinichi. Detektif itu hanya menggigit sepotong kecil dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam kotak.

"Dua kali dua puluh empat jam telah lewat dari menghilangnya Miyako Takeda. Tidak ada jejak keberadaannya dimana dan dia telah masuk ke dalam daftar pencarian orang." Shinichi terlihat frustasi. Shiho menggumam, "Itu—" Perkataannya terpotong karena Shuichi Akai buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Mereka menemukan tubuhnya… di sebuah gudang tak terpakai sekitar dua kilometer dari pusat kota LA."

Shinichi dan Shiho bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, mereka saling berpandangan. Kecemasan mereka telah terbukti, "D-dia…" Shiho tak sanggup meneruskan lagi. Shuichi menunduk, "Dia telah mati enam jam setelah ketika kami menemukannya. Tujuh tusukan, modus operandi sama, dan alat pembunuh tetap tak ditemukan. Dari hasil otopsi sementara, pelaku menggunakan stungun untuk membuatnya pingsan dan membawanya ke gudang untuk membunuhnya."

"Brengsek!" seru Shinichi gusar. Shiho menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya, tangannya mengepal begitu kencang sehingga kukunya menghujam begitu dalam.

"Akai-san, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu. Aku ingin pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengecek jika ada yang terlewatkan oleh tim CSI," kata Shiho. Dia sekarang menatap Shuichi dalam-dalam. Untuk sejenak, pria itu ragu tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku memberi izin padamu."

"Aku ikut denganmu, Miyano." Kata Shinichi.

"Rumah Miyako Takeda masih berada dalam penjagaan polisi. Aku akan memberitahui mereka tentang kedatangan kalian."

"Oke. Setengah jam lagi kami akan kesana," Shiho mengangguk, matanya penuh determinasi. Segala kengerian, ketakutan dan kegelisahan terpantul di wajahnya—hanya sebentar saja karena dia menampilkan poker-facenya lagi. Mata tajam Shinichi tak luput memperhatikannya, dia mengawasi gadis itu terus.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N : Thanks atas reviewsnya, ini pertama kali gw menulis fanfic dengan genre mystery dan criminal. Mudah-mudahan bagus. XD

PureAi : Chapter 3-7 tidak jadi dipublish secara bersamaan karena akan merusak mood LOL. Fanfic dengan genre misteri seharusnya membuat pembaca bertanya-tanya dan penasaran. Hehe. Tapi ide Shinichi sebagai pembunuh pernah gw pikirkan sih, walau bakal OOC habis

sskudomiyano : thanks reviewsnya, gw sedang menulis Chapter 4 Almost Lovers. Mudah2an ga kena WB

tamu : thanks, uda dikoreksi hehe. Btw, gara-gara reviewmu, gw tambah sedikit scene Shinshi di chapter 7 walau sebelumnya ga ada berhubung ini bukan genre romance.

guest : thanks. ini udah diupload

Haimi : gw lagi nulis sambungan Almost Lovers dan Partners in Crime hehe

Rini desu : Naruto ga ada padahal gw juga pengen dia muncul :P

Hiruneesan : bisa jadi uchiha bersaudara ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan ini, atau tidak

marutaro : thanks! ^_^

ichirukilover30 : iya, batal di upload karena akan merusak kesenangan. Lebih seru kalau menunggu dan menebak2 apa yang terjadi kan? bakal ada twist di ending sih kayaknya LOL

yamlanthien : thanks ^_^

guest : yup, batal diupload. gw uploadnya satu-satu aja, biar seru :P


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho dan Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 4

.

"Bukan Prada?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Shinichi menengok ke samping, tangannya memegang kemudi dengan erat. Shiho tersenyum, dia mengamati ponsel di tangannya, "Aku lebih suka Prada."

"Hey, aku membeli merek ini karena aku telah memakainya selama setahun dan sangat berguna. Dan kupikir kau pasti akan menyukainya," Shinichi tersenyum kecil, "aku telah menuliskan nomor FBI, kantor polisi setempat dan… nomorku."

"Seleramu tidak buruk."

"Paling tidak—lebih bagus darimu."

Shiho mencibir, jemarinya menari-nari di layar ponselnya, "Halo? Hakase?" "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak—aku tidak sedang di rumah sekarang… Aku bersama Kudo. Ya, Kudo… ada kasus pembunuhan… kau tau dia _Murder Magnet_, bukan?... _Enjoy your days, Hakase_. Titip salamku untuk Fusae-san."

"_Murder Magnet_, huh?"

"Ha-ha. Kau tidak tau kalau persentase pembunuhan atau tindak kriminal dalam radius dua kilometer selalu meningkat setiap kau berada di suatu tempat?"

Shinichi nyengir, "Wah, tak kusangka kau menelitiku."

"Hey, bukankah sudah kubilang kau adalah kelinci percobaanku?" balas Shiho.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan…"

"Apa maksudmu? Tunggu, aku harus menelepon seseorang lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Shinichi penasaran.

Shiho tak menjawab, dia menekan layar ponsel, "Halo? Sasuke? Ini Shiho…"

Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya—kakinya menekan gas lebih cepat. Mesin mobilnya menderum menembus kegelapan malam.

* * *

Ran Mouri duduk termenung di rumahnya, matanya masih sedikit berair, hidungnya memerah. Tangannya masih memegang gagang telepon.

"_Ran… setelah aku balik ke Tokyo, kita harus bicara…"_

"_Apa maksudmu?" _

"_Mengenai hubungan kita…"_

"_Hubungan kita baik-baik saja bukan?"_

"_Tidak…" suara pria itu melemah dan keliatan begitu terpaksa._

"_Shinichi…" Ran berusaha dengan kuat untuk mencegah air matanya jatuh. Bibirnya gemetar._

"_Aku minta maaf, Ran… hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah menyakitimu… "_

"_Shinichi… Tunggu dulu…" _

_Hubungan telepon dimatikan._

Tangisnya meledak.

* * *

"Pakai ini," Shinichi melemparkan sarung tangan karet ke Shiho dan gadis itu menangkapnya lalu memakainya, "dan jangan memindahkan benda satupun."

Shiho mengangguk, matanya berputar memperhatikan keadaan ruang makan keluarga Takeda. Masih ada bekas makanan yang belum dibereskan di atas meja. Disana-sini ada karton kecil bernomor kuning tanda dari tim CSI, bekas ceceran noda merah di karpet, dan cipratan darah dimana-mana. Tubuh korban dan potongan rambutnya telah dibawa pergi.

"Apa ada benda yang hilang atau berubah bentuk?" tanya Shiho. Matanya menyipit memandang kedip merah di pesawat telepon. "Ada pesan masuk. Apa sudah diperiksa tim CSI?"

Shinichi mendekati telepon itu, "Aku tidak tau..." Dia kemudian menekan salah satu tombol dan suara rekaman kaset mendengung keluar, "Keluarga Takeda disini, sayangnya kami sedang keluar—tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi bip berikut. BIP—"

"Ada yang menghapus pesan masuk," gumam Shinichi.

"Apa menurutmu ini penting? Apa tim CSI tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Pembunuhnya masuk kembali untuk menghapus pesan yang masuk, kemungkinan pesan ini tidak penting—tapi Mr.X memberi tanda—dia tau kalau kita akan kembali ke tempat kejadian," kata Shinichi tajam.

"Pembunuh ini telah membunuh empat orang. Dia menunjukkan ciri-ciri psikopat. Tidak merasakan empati, psikopat selalu membuat kamuflase yang rumit, memutar balik fakta, menebar fitnah, dan kebohongan untuk mendapatkan kepuasan dan keuntungan dirinya sendiri. Egosentris dan bahkan ada yang beberapa narsitik. Dia sedang tertawa senang di suatu tempat—memperhatikan bagaimana FBI mengejarnya…"

"Ciri-ciri ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Shiho ketika menyadari tatapan Shinichi agak berbeda.

"Gin."

"Gin?" ulang Shiho, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Ya. Gin."

"Dia sudah mati bunuh diri saat kalian menyerang markas besar Black Organization."

"Benar, Gin telah mati. Kau tau apa yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku selama ini? Apa hubunganmu dengan dia saat kalian bersama di organisasi dulu?" tanya Shinichi pelan.

"Kudo, aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang."

"Miyano, kau selalu punya masalah dengan _bad guys_..."

Shiho bergerak mendekati Shinichi dan detektif itu bisa merasakan kemarahan menguar dari gadis itu.

"Kudo, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kau pada hari-hari terakhir ini. Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kau tuduhkan," desis Shiho dengan jelas.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Dia mencurigakan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Siapa dia dan kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kudo!" bentak Shiho ketus. Dia berpaling hendak meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ruang tamu. Disana dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh—firasatnya yang selama ini begitu jitu dan membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup selama ini—kembali berdenyut-denyut. Mengirimkan signal kalau ada yang berbeda—memberi tanda bahaya.

"Kudo, ada sesuatu disini…" serunya. Shinichi menghambur mendekatinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

"Pembunuhnya berhenti disini sebentar—setelah membunuh…" desis Shiho.

"Ya—lalu?" Shinichi menunggu reaksi gadis itu. Shiho memejamkan matanya, menggumam pelan—hampir tak terdengar, "Pembunuh itu mengetahui kalau FBI sedang mengejarnya. Dia psikopat, egoistis, narsitik dan haus akan perhatian."

Suara desis tanpa sadar Shinichi membuat suara Shiho membesar, "Dia jenius dan tidak meninggalkan bukti, DNA, sidik jari atau apapun yang bisa membuat identitasnya tercium. Dia mengenali perangai korban dengan baik sehingga korban tidak merasa takut atau merasa terintimidasi sama sekali. Korban bahkan merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya. Dia pintar memanipulasi perasaan orang lain, selalu selangkah lebih maju dari apa yang dipikirkan polisi. Dia ingin pengakuan atas segala hal yang telah dilakukannya selama ini. Jadi apa yang biasa ditinggalkan sang psikopat jika dia ingin ada yang mengenalinya?"

"Selain Modus Operandi… dia akan meninggalkan _signature-_nya… dia tau kalau kita akan kembali ke TKP untuk mencari bukti lagi…"

Shinichi dan Shiho saling berpandangan lagi, "Kamar Miyako—kita cari disana dulu." Mereka hampir berlari menuju kamar-kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Shinichi membuka pintu pertama dan Shiho mengikutinya, "Ini… kamar Mariko…" Dia mengenali foto gadis itu yang terpampang begitu besar di dinding. "Ayo, kamar sebelah…" seru Shinichi, mereka berlari ke kamar berikutnya. Shinichi menyalakan lampu dan mengamati keadaan didalam. Ranjang yang belum dibereskan, majalah bercereran di lantai karpet, dan tumpukan buku begitu banyak di lemari. Miyako Takeda merupakan mahasiswi di salah satu universitas lokal LA.

"Ada sesuatu yang berubah letak…." Shinichi memiliki ingatan yang luar biasa kuat, walau dia hanya melihat lokasi kejadian dari foto-foto yang diambil tim CSI tapi dia bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang berubah.

"Apa itu?" desis Shiho cepat.

"Ada album foto yang sebelumnya tidak ada disini…" Shinichi mengambil album itu yang terselip di antara buku-buku dan ensiklopedi. Album itu tebal dan berat. Dia mengangkatnya pelan-pelan dan membukanya. Matanya membesar ketika menyadari apa yang ada didalam lembaran-lembaran itu. Shiho menyadari kalau tangan pria itu gemetar ketika membalik helai demi helai hingga lembaran terakhir. Ada amplop kecil disana.

"Ada apa, Kudo?" Dia hendak berputar mendekati Shinichi tapi pria itu cepat menutup albumnya dan mengepitnya dibawah lengan. "I-Itu foto-foto orang. Kau tak perlu melihatnya." Ucapnya gagap dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tangannya bahkan masih gemetar.

"Aku harus melihatnya, Kudo. Ini adalah kode dari Mr.X. Dia ingin kita mencarinya—dia ingin kita mengejarnya!" seru Shiho, dia tak suka sifat Shinichi yang selalu main rahasia. Hal yang paling dia benci dari dulu—saat penyerangan Black Organization juga. Pria itu selalu menyembunyikan segala sesuatu darinya.

"Kudo." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Shiho, mata kebiru-hijauannya berkilauan. Dia berjalan pelan mendekat, Shinichi bergidik merasakan aura dingin dari gadis itu, "Miyano—" Gadis itu memepet tubuhnya dengan begitu dekat, bahkan Shinichi bisa mencium parfum atau aroma apapun itu yang menerpa panca indranya dengan begitu lembut. Strawberry. Mungkin jeruk—dan sedikit aroma mawar. Dengan sekali gerakan Shiho berhasil merebut album itu dari tangan Shinichi, dan membukanya cepat. Matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang berada disana. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdegup sejenak.

Wajahnya—wajahnya yang berada dalam semua foto di album itu.

_Shiho Miyano_ dalam berbagai pose—semua diambil dengan kamera secara diam-diam. Semua lokasi tempat pengambilan foto itu adalah di Los Angeles. Rambutnya masih berwarna pirang strawberry dan foto-foto itu diambil dari berbagai tempat. Ada yang dari kejauhan dan hingga berjarak kira-kira tiga meter. Bahkan ada foto saat dia bersama Sasuke. Ketika sampai pada halaman terakhir, Shiho membuka amplop yang menempel disana, matanya membesar. Disana ada _sesuatu_.

_Potongan rambut._

Dengan berbagai serat, bentuk dan gradasi warna. Tapi semua menunjukkan persamaan yang jelas. Pirang strawberry. Rambut para korban…

Album itu jatuh dengan nyaring menyentuh lantai. Tangan Shiho menggantung lemah, gemetaran.

"Miyano…" desis Shinichi pelan. Gadis itu tak bereaksi. "Miyano… "suaranya lebih kuat sekarang, "apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu!"

Shiho masih tak bergerak, matanya menatap kosong…. Dia merasa ketakutan menghantuinya. Dia merasa dikejar-kejar seperti dulu…

"Miyano?" Shinichi menepuk pipinya pelan-pelan untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Tapi gadis itu bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan pria itu.

"Dia mengejarku sekarang…"

"Siapa maksudmu dengan _dia_?"

"Gin…"

"Gin sudah mati—orang mati tidak akan bangkit kembali."

Shiho tak menjawab, dia malah memejamkan matanya sekarang. Shinichi tak tahan lagi, dia menarik tubuh gadis itu dan membenamkan wajah gadis itu ke dadanya, tangannya membelai rambut wig kecoklatannya pelan-pelan.

"Miyano… aku hanya berkata sekali, aku akan melakukan segalanya supaya kau tetap hidup. Aku akan melindungimu—apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menyentuh sehelai rambutmu," bisiknya di telinga Shiho, dia tak tau apa yang terjadi tapi bibirnya bergerak lambat dan berakhir mengecup pipi gadis itu. Shinichi bahkan bisa merasakan gadis itu berjengit di dadanya, jemari gadis itu menekan dadanya—mendorongnya.

"Sorry, aku tak bermaksud—" kata Shinichi lirih.

Shiho tak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya melepaskan pelukan Shinichi. Matanya menghindari pandangan pria itu. "Kau sekarang dalam perlindungan penuh FBI. Aku akan menghubungi Akai dan tim," kata Shinichi. Keringat mulai bermunculan di dahinya, tak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa setakut ini—paranoia menyelimutinya. Tangannya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menelepon Shuichi. Matanya tak meninggalkan Shiho. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik menyadari kalau gadis itu merasa begitu gelisah, cemas dan depresi. Dia telah berjanji untuk melindunginya dulu dan janji itu akan berlaku untuk seterusnya—sepanjang hidupnya.

Bibir Shiho masih gemetar, dia memejamkan matanya.

_Mata kebiruan Gin masih terbayang, tajam seperti pisau. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bau tembakau dan alkohol ketika pria itu mendekatinya. Tapi Shiho yakin kalau apa yang keluar dari mulut Gin malam itu adalah serius. Gin tak pernah bercanda dan apa yang dikatakannya itu selalu dilakukannya dengan sepenuh hati._

_"Jika kau meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti... Sherry, kau akan mati," gumamnya dengan suara berat dan dia melanjutkan dengan pelan, "bukan kau saja... tapi kau dan semua orang yang kau cintai, juga akan mati. Kau tau resikonya... Sherry. Jangan pernah mempermainkan aku."_

_Gin mendekatkan hidungnya dan membaui parfum Chanel yang dipakai Shiho saat itu, "Apapun yang terjadi nantinya di antara kita... bukan permainan anak kecil. Tapi menyangkut hidup dan mati."_

_Shiho mengerti, bagi Gin-segala omong kosong tentang cinta sama sekali bukan teritorinya. Bagi pria itu, kesetiaan adalah nomor satu, cara Gin mencintai bukan seperti pria pada umumnya. Tapi jika pria itu telah memilihnya, alih-alih Vermouth, berarti seumur hidupnya dia akan selalu terikat padanya._

_Jemari panjang Gin membelai pipinya, "Kau mengerti bukan, Sherry? Kau sekarang prioritas utamaku."_

* * *

Dari balik bayangan matahari, ada sosok pria tinggi menjulang, pose tubuhnya santai dan tidak kelihatan buru-buru. Matanya mengawasi keadaan sekelilingnya—dia berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti di depan rumah kecil.

Tangannya menekan bel beberapa kali. Ujung jemarinya dibungkus saputangan kecil—supaya tidak meninggalkan sidik jari.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut pirang strawberry tersenyum, dan menyilakan pria itu masuk. Dia bahkan tak memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu menyimpan sapu tangan itu dengan hati-hati di dalam kantong jaketnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N : thanks atas reviewsnya.

sskudomiyano : semua chapter telah selesai ditulis kok, tinggal dipublish aja haha

miyano : thanks ^_^

PureAi : thanks reviewsnya. kasus ini sih ga susah-susah amat sih soalnya baru pertama kali nulis di genre misteri haha

guest : Bisa jadi Shinichi atau yang lain sih haha.

Rini desu : Ya! ShinShi Forever LOL

guest : bisa jadi Sasuke juga loh... :P

almana : thanks ^_^

marutaro : bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka :P

haimi : thanks ^_^ ini fic coba-coba sih

namika ashara : bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka. kalo ada hinata mah udah masuk crossover sih

guest : belum tentu ada twist, bisa jadi ga ada juga LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho dan Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 5

.

"Kenapa Mr.X mengubah modus operandinya? Dia tau kalau FBI dan kepolisian sedang mengejarnya. Berita tentang pembunuhan berantai ini telah mengudara di berbagai tv nasional. Dia seharusnya semakin berhati-hati, mengapa dia memfokuskan dan mengerucutkan perhatiannya hanya pada perempuan tertentu?" tanya James Black. Mereka sedang berada dalam ruang pertemuan kantor kepolisian.

"Dia ingin memberi kode kalau kita telah dalam pengawasannya selama beberapa lama," gumam Akai dengan muka muram. Dia memperhatikan foto-foto Shiho, "Semua gambar ini diambil saat Miyano berada di kota ini. Dia telah mengikutinya dari awal…"

"Bagaimana kalau selama ini tujuannya… adalah Miyano..?" ada nada ragu di suara Jodie Santemillion. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Brengsek!" Shinichi berseru frustasi, tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kudo… Miyano dalam perlindungan penuh oleh FBI. Dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Shuichi sambil menenangkan detektif itu. Kalaupun dia merasa sangat cemas tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan sangat baik. Segala macam emosi dan kekhawatiran tidak boleh mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia harus memfokuskan segala atensinya untuk keselamatan adik dari mantan kekasihnya.

Shinichi tak menjawab, rahangnya mengeras.

"KRING…KRING…" Shuichi menyambar ponselnya cepat.

"Ya…. Halo? Apa?"

Muka Shuichi bertambah muram. Alisnya berkerut tajam.

"Sial. Ada pembunuhan lagi."

Dia dan Shinichi saling bertukar pandang.

* * *

Shiho memandang lalu lintas di luar jendela, keadaan jalan begitu ramai. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan menyender pada terali yang memisahkan dirinya dengan dunia luar. Gadis itu sudah berdiri selama setengah jam terakhir ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat nomor tak dikenal pada layarnya. Dia hanya menelepon Hakase, Sasuke dan Shinichi sebelumnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang tau nomor ponselnya yang terbaru. Setelah deringan kelima, akhirnya Shiho mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Dengung sejenak, lalu ada suara pria terdengar, nadanya seperti menggunakan pengubah suara—terdengar menggaung di kejauhan, "Shiho Miyano?"

"Ya..." Shiho mengerutkan keningnya, dia seperti pernah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nada yang familiar.

"Hm…. Belinda Yates. Kau kenal dengan dia?"

"Apa maksudmu?" ada suatu kekhawatiran yang mencengkeram hati Shiho perlahan. Jemarinya mulai mendingin. "Siapa Belinda Yates?" ulangnya lagi, dengan nada lebih keras.

"Belinda Yates ini akan _mati_—kalau kau tidak datang ke Parkwood Avenue 23 jam delapan malam nanti. Satu-satunya kesalahannya adalah… dia mempunyai warna rambut yang sama denganmu."

KLIK.

Sambungan komunikasi terputus begitu saja. Mata Shiho membelalak, dia hanya menekan tangannya pada mulut untuk mencegah suaranya keluar. Hanya degukan kecil yang terdengar tanpa bisa dicegah. Ponsel di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai tanpa sadar.

_Belinda Yates ini akan mati._

_Gara-gara dia. Semua nyawa perempuan yang berwarna pirang strawberry mati sia-sia karena dia._

Brengsek! Siapa pria ini? Dari profiler FBI, dia cuma tau kalau MR.X ini adalah pria berumur 20-35 tahun. Memiliki pengendalian diri , cerdas, tenang dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Mempunyai pengetahuan yang mendalam tentang kriminologi, forensik, dan mampu memanipulasi korban. Dia mencoba memikir-mikir profil siapa saja yang dia kenal—yang cocok dengan personafikasi pelaku.

Akhirnya dia menghela nafas. Apa yang bisa dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri—dialah penyebab semua rangkaian pembunuhan ini. Jika keberadaannya tak pernah ada—semua perempuan ini masih hidup. Matanya terpejam—dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari kamar yang dijaga ketat oleh FBI. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang. Dia tidak boleh memberitahui Shinichi dan sisa tim karena mereka akan menghentikannya.

Shiho teringat masa-masa lalu pada saat penyerangan Black Organization, Shuichi dan Shinichi begitu protektif padanya—mereka takkan membiarkan anggota organisasi itu menyentuh sehelai rambutnya. Dia tak memperoleh kesempatan untuk membalas dendam—dengan tangannya sendiri—karena Shinichi tak membiarkannya mendekati Gin. Gin menganggapnya mengkhianatinya, Shiho tersenyum miris—karena yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mati demi dirinya lagi.

Apapun yang terjadi, Belinda Yates tidak boleh mati. Dia harus menghentikan maniak itu—walau nyawa taruhannya.

* * *

"Belinda Yates, 27 tahun, dan tinggal sendirian. Memiliki rambut pirang strawberry sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya. Dia menduduki jabatan manager di salah satu perusahaan IT. Tubuhnya ditemukan di sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya dua jam lalu. Dari hasil otopsi, luka-luka pada tubuhnya menunjukkan dia kehabisan darah karena lima belas tusukan," kata Shuichi.

Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya, "Lima belas tusukan?"

"Kemarahan… kali ini ada kemarahan dan emosi yang begitu besar—yang terlibat di lokasi kejadian. Dengan begitu banyak tusukan pasti banyak darah yang terciprat ke tubuhnya. Mr.X ini pasti tidak mungkin sempat berganti pakaian—ataupun dia berganti sepanjang perjalanan. Pakaian yang berlumuran darah pasti akan sangat mencolok," Jodie menggeser letak kacamatanya sedikit, "kami telah memeriksa semua tong sampah di sepanjang jalan dan blok dari rumah korban dan di gang kelima—kemejanya ditemukan dalam kardus kosong."

"Sidik jari, DNA?"

"Tunggu," Ponsel Jodie berdering, dia berbicara sebentar, lalu—, " kita beruntung. Sidik jarinya telah berhasil dipindai. Tim CSI memprosesnya ke dalam bank-data dan memperoleh nama."

"Siapa?" tanya Shuichi menggeram.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

Berkas yang sedang dipegang Shinichi Kudo jatuh ke lantai.

* * *

Opsir John Smith merupakan pria berumur dua puluh lima, tahun ini merupakan tahun keduanya bertugas di kepolisian. Selain tangguh dan sangat kuat—dia punya kelemahan—dan seperti pria lainnya, dia lemah atas wanita cantik. Seperti sekarang, Shiho dengan senyumnya yang paling menawan, meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar. John bertukar pandang dengan rekannya, opsir Jules Rimet. Polisi yang lebih tua itu hanya mengangguk pelan, tanda setuju.

"Tapi aku harus tetap mengikutimu," kata John.

"Opsir Smith, kau tau kalau wanita butuh sedikit privacy? Lagipula disini begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di kantor…"

"Miss Miyano, aku hanya akan menunggu di depan—aku tidak akan ikut masuk," wajah John sedikit memerah. Shiho tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menguncinya pelan-pelan. Begitu terkunci, dia segera berbalik. Matanya cepat mengamati jendela dan lubang angin. Sempit. Anak kecil pun akan kesulitan keluar dari kedua lubang itu.

"Sial!" umpat Shiho. Matanya melirik ke jam tangannya, tinggal satu jam lebih lagi. Dahinya mulai berkeringat. Dia harus berpikir cepat—memacunya melawan waktu.

* * *

"Dimana Miyano?" tanya Shinichi panik sambil memegang gagang pintu. Opsir Jules Rimet yang sedang berdiri di depan lorong menoleh, "Miss Miyano sedang ke kamar mandi—bersama Opsir John."

"Cepat katakan padaku—mereka menuju ke arah mana? Dimana kamar mandi terdekat?" seru Shinichi keras. Opsir Jules mengerutkan dahinya, "Hanya di belokan berikut, ada apa?" Shinichi tak menjawab, dia buru-buru menghambur ke arah belokan yang ditunjuk Opsir Jules, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok seorang terbujur pingsan di lantai.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" kata Opsir Jules ketika melihat rekannya terbaring, dia menepuk-nepuk pipi pria malang itu. Shinichi segera menebak apa yang terjadi, pria ini terkena jarum bius dari jam tangan Shiho. Dia teringat ketika Hakase memberitahuinya kalau anak angkatnya itu meminta secara khusus padanya untuk membuatkannya jam tangan sama seperti milik Conan Edogawa dulu. Untuk menjaga diri—alasan gadis itu.

"Brengsek!" Shinichi meninju tangannya ke dinding—tak memedulikan bagaimana kulitnya bergesek dan mulai berdarah, dia tau kalau Shiho tak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pembunuh berantai itu. Kenapa gadis kerasa kepala itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang sangat berbahaya dan membuatnya cemas setengah mati.

Dia harus cepat berpikir—bajingan itu memberi umpan supaya Shiho keluar dan menemuinya…

_Pikir! Ayo, cepat pikir, Shinichi! _

_Sial. Otakku seperti macet sekarang—SIAL!_

Shinichi marah—benar-benar marah sekarang.

* * *

Parkwood Avenue merupakan jalan kecil yang mengapit dua jalan besar di daerah suburban Los Angeles. Jalan kecil itu hanya memiliki beberapa gudang dan rumah-rumah tak terawat. Shiho berjalan dengan buru-buru, matanya mengenali nomor 23 yang sebagian tertutup kotoran. Dia telah naik taksi kemari dan berhenti sepuluh meter dari lokasi yang hendak dia tuju. Sekarang dia berdiri di depan rumah bernomor 23, menarik nafas sejenak lalu memegang gagang pintu—tak terkunci—dan mendorongnya kedalam. Terdengar suara kriet ketika engsel pintu membuka, gemanya menggaung.

Shiho harus membiasakan diri pada kegelapan selama beberapa saat, lalu kakinya melangkah—pelan. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala secara serentak, silaunya membutakan matanya sekilas.

"Shiho Miyano?" suara seseorang membuat gadis itu hampir terlonjak, dia menoleh. Suara ini terasa begitu familiar, dan matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Pria itu mengunci dan menggerendelnya dengan dua kunci ganda.

"_Shiho Miyano_." Pria itu mengulang kata-katanya lagi, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dan ada sirat kemenangan disana.

Lalu dia tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

"_Kau_…" Shiho tergagap, seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, tungkai kakinya melemas. Dugaannya benar.

"Ya. Kau tidak pernah menduganya bukan….?"

_Pembunuh itu…_

* * *

DOK! DOK! DOK! Bunyi gedoran pintu kencang memekakkan udara. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu terbuka.

Seorang wanita tua muncul dengan wajah mengantuk. Wajahnya berubah curiga ketika melihat segerombolan pria berseragam FBI dan polisi lokal.

"S-siapa kalian?" tanyanya gugup.

"Madam, kami mencari Sasuke Uchiha—apa dia berada disini?"

"D-dia tidak pulang—maksudku Sasuke menelepon tadi kalau dia menginap di laboratorium malam ini… apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" wanita tua memucat, dia menutup mulutnya dengan jemari.

Shuichi tampak memberi kode pada bawahannya—yang segera menelepon tim lain. Dia berbisik sebentar dengan Jodie dan buru-buru berangkat meninggalkan lokasi menuju Hakuba Labs bersama Shinichi.

Jodie berkata dengan tenang, "Madam, apa kami boleh masuk? Sasuke Uchiha terlibat pembunuhan tingkat pertama. Kami punya surat perintah penahanan."

Mata wanita tua itu terbelalak dan melongo. "T-tidak mungkin.. mungkin ada kesalahan. Dimana Itachi?"

"Itachi Uchiha sedang bersama tim lain, Madam. Anda…"

"Aku ibu angkatnya. Ibu Itachi dan Sasuke. Apa ada kesalahan?"

"Madam, kami akan masuk untuk menyelidiki ruangan." Kata Camel. Madam Uchiha hanya menggangguk dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Camel dan tim lain segera menghambur ke dalam, dia mencari kamar tidur Sasuke Uchiha dan menemukannya dalam usaha kedua.

Dinyalakannya lampu dan matanya sibuk mengawasi keadaan ruangan. Kamar Sasuke tidak begitu luas dan tak banyak perabot. Hanya ranjang kecil dengan lemari berlaci-laci. Camel berjalan menuju lemari, menarik laci pertama, alisnya berkerut ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Jodie-san?" serunya. Jodie segera menghambur ke dalam, "Ada apa, Camel?"

Camel mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalam laci dengan sarung tangan karetnya.

Pisau tipis dengan panjang kira-kira dua puluh tiga senti. Masih ada bercak darah kering yang tertinggal di salah satu sisinya.

"Sepertinya ini merupakan bukti kuat kalau Sasuke Uchiha merupakan orang yang kita cari selama ini." Ucap Jodie dengan alis berkerut.

"Segampang itukah?" gumam Camel.

* * *

Shinichi mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Ketenangannya yang biasa dibanggakannya menghilang begitu saja. Detektif itu berulang kali memejamkan mata dan menggertakan giginya.

"Tidak bisa lebih cepat?"

Shuichi menggeram, "Tim B seharusnya telah sampai beberapa menit sebelumnya!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Shuichi berdering, dia dan Shinichi saling berpandangan sebelum menyalakannya dalam sekali sentakan dengan satu tangan yang lain masih memegang setir erat-erat, "Ya? Akai disini… Oke…"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi cemas.

"Sasuke telah meninggalkan Hakuba Labs setengah jam lalu." Ujar Shuichi sambil mematikan ponselnya.

"Brengsek!" Shinichi memukul dashboard mobil dengan kesal. Ponsel Shuichi berdering lagi. Dia menyalakannya cepat, "Ya? Akai disini. Kau telah menemukan bukti senjata pembunuhnya?"

Shinichi menegakkan badannya begitu mendengar kata _bukti._

"Positif. Hubungi aku jika hasil tim forensik telah keluar." Ponsel dimatikan lagi. "Mereka menemukan pisau di laci kamar Sasuke Uchiha."

Hanya geraman yang keluar dari mulut Shinichi, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ada sesuatu yang meleset… "

Shuichi tak menjawab, dia hanya memacu Chevrolet hitamnya lebih cepat menembus jalan kota Los Angeles yang ramai.

"Berhenti dulu, Akai-san. Kita harus berputar balik. Sepertinya aku tau Miyano ada dimana!"

Agen FBI itu mendesis dan mencengkeram setirnya dengan begitu kuat. "Kau yakin, Kudo?"

"Ya. Kita harus cepat sebelum terlambat!"

Dia memutar setirnya dan menginjak gas dalam-dalam begitu bertemu perempatan terdekat. Chevrolet-nya menderu.

Mata biru Shinichi menggelap, tangannya mengepal. Mereka sedang memacu melawan waktu sekarang.

Sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho dan Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 6

.

Uchiha Itachi berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati Shiho. Gadis itu tanpa sadar mundur dan langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menyadari kalau punggungnya telah menyentuh batas dinding tembok.

"Shiho Miyano, kau tak pernah menyangkanya bukan?" Itachi menyeringai. Hatinya kelihatan begitu senang, wajah tampan aristokratnya berseri-seri. Shiho mengigil—bagaimana dia bisa tak menduga kalau dibalik wajah itu ternyata tersimpan otak seorang psikopat jenius. "Tidak ada orang yang bisa menduganya—kau orang pertama yang kuijinkan untuk melihat rumah ini."

"R-rumah ini?" tanya Shiho gagap, dan dia membiarkan matanya beredar mengamati keadaan ruangan sebenarnya. Fotonya. Semua fotonya terpampang di semua dinding yang ada. Dari berbagai ukuran, kecil hingga besar. Dengan berbagai pose.

Lututnya melemas, Shiho membiarkan dirinya menyender ke dinding. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menduganya—segala profil Mr.X yang dia diskusikan dengan Shinichi cocok dengan karakterisasi Itachi Uchiha. Cuma dia tak pernah menduganya. _Atau tak ingin mencurigainya_.

"Kau suka?" Itachi berdiri dengan santai, sekarang Shiho baru menyadarinya kalau pria itu memegang pistol. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiho lirih. Pria itu tersenyum lagi, dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan sekarang berdiri dengan begitu dekat. Hidungnya bahkan hampir menyentuh pipi Shiho.

"Aku tanya padamu, apa kau suka dengan foto-foto ini?" ulang Itachi lambat-lambat, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan gadis itu.

Mata Shiho beralih pada pistol baretta hitam yang dipegang Itachi, "Tidak." Cuma itu yang dikatakannya, dia tak ingin keliatan terintimidasi dengan keberadaan Itachi. Pria ini mencintai kontrol dan power atas korban-korbannya sama seperti psikopat lainnya.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku suka melihat foto-fotomu…" desis Itachi. Gadis itu menekan keinginannya untuk menonjok muka tampan itu dan menghapus desahan yang keluar dari bibir itu.

"Dimana Belinda Yates?" tanya Shiho tajam.

"_Belinda Yates_?"

"Ya! Dimana dia?" ulang Shiho sambil mengeraskan suaranya.

Senyum di bibir Itachi melebar, "Menurutmu dia dimana?" tanyanya sambil meraih rambut Shiho, "warna coklat tak cocok dengan kulitmu." Dia menghentakkan wig itu supaya lepas, dan terjatuh ke lantai ubin yang kotor. Gadis itu berjengit dan mengigit bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Tolong…lepaskanlah dia. Please…" Shiho memohon, seumur hidupnya—dia tak pernah memohon kepada orang lain. Tapi nyawa Belinda ini sekarang tergantung padanya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun—tolong lepaskan dia."

"Dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, Shiho-chan." Itachi menyeringai, "dia telah melihat wajahku. Tentu saja dia tidak dibolehkan hidup, bukan?"

Shiho tak tahan lagi, dia menampar pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Itachi terhuyung ke belakang, tapi pistol barettanya tetap dipegangnya dengan kokoh. Matanya berkilat-kilat, dia bahkan terlihat senang. Dia juga tak mempedulikan pipinya yang memerah dan sedikit darah di bibirnya.

"Kau tau, Shiho…aku suka perempuan yang tangguh sepertimu," desis Itachi, dia menekan dagu Shiho dan menekannya dengan kasar. Gadis itu mendengus dengan nada menghina. "Kau pria pengecut—kau hanya bisa menyerang perempuan-perempuan yang sedang sendirian dan membunuhnya tanpa perlawanan. Kau pikir kau ini pria? Kau hanya bajingan pengecut!" teriak Shiho, Itachi segera membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya, "DIAM!" dia bahkan menekan tubuh Shiho dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Gadis itu segera berontak, menggunakan sikutnya untuk menyodok dada Itachi yang menyebabkan pistolnya terlempar jauh. Suaranya jatuh berkelontang menabrak dinding.

Itachi mendengus, "Seharusnya aku tak pernah boleh meremehkanmu, Shiho-chan." Dia terkekeh pelan dan tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan pisau tipis. Berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Pria itu mendesah di telinganya, "Shiho…kau tak tau kalau aku begitu mendambakanmu? Tak pernah kulewatkan waktu hanya untuk memikirkanmu…." Gadis itu tak bisa bergerak karena bobot tubuh Itachi menekannya dan tangan pria itu masih membungkam mulutnya.

"Sasuke—bajingan itu yang mendapatkanmu padahal aku yang jatuh cinta padamu duluan. Sial, dia bahkan akan melamarmu. Pasti dia sedang kesusahan sekarang," Itachi tersenyum lebar, "aku berani bertaruh FBI dan semua tim yang terlibat sedang melacak keberadaannya dalam status siaga satu."

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau FBI sedang menggebrek rumah kami sekarang dan mereka pasti akan senang sekali menemukan _hadiahku_ untuk mereka."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" tanya Shiho gusar.

"Hadiah yang akan mengirimkan Sasuke ke penjara." Itachi menyeringai. Shiho mendengus, matanya tak mau memandang pria itu, tapi dia lalu menjilat pipi Shiho dan mulutnya bergerak ke leher gadis itu. Bibirnya menciumi kulitnya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu maka tak ada orang lain yang bisa…" bisiknya di sela ciumannya. Dia sekarang melepaskan cengkeramannya pada mulut Shiho, matanya menyipit, "Shiho Miyano atau jika kupanggil Sherry?" Nafas gadis itu terkesiap. "_Sherry…. I love Sherry_…"

"_Sherry…_?"

Itachi menyeringai, "Ya… Sherry. Aku tau segalanya tentang kau. Bagaimana kau mengoles selai blueberry dan selai kacang secara bergantian di rotimu—atau bagaimana kau rutin menghabiskan waktumu di taman memberi makan kucing-kucing liar setiap sore? Dan kau telah berulang kali pergi ke petshop hanya untuk melihat koleksi mereka, bukan?"

Shiho mendesis tanpa sadar. Matanya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Itachi hanya tersenyum, "Aku juga tau segalanya tentang Black Organization dan APTX 4869."

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Shiho tanpa sadar. Itachi menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Jika aku membeberkan semuanya tentu akan mengurangi segala keseruan ini bukan?" postur tubuhnya masih belum meninggalkan gadis itu, bahkan semakin memerangkapnya dengan begitu kuat.

"Kau mematai-matai dan menyadap emailku dan Hakase," bentak Shiho ketus.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang—kalau aku memberitahui segalanya—" suara Itachi terhenti karena Shiho telah mengaitkan kakinya pada kaki pria itu dan mendorong dadanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Itachi hanya mundur sejenak karena kehilangan keseimbangan lalu dia merangsek maju, mencengkeram leher Shiho dengan keras. Gadis itu bahkan hampir kesusahan bernafas.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya k-kau inginkan?" Shiho bertanya susah payah, matanya menatap Itachi dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

"_Kau_. Kaulah yang aku inginkan," desis Itachi. Rahangnya mengeras dan dia menipiskan bibirnya. Shiho cepat memutar otak, Itachi adalah pria cerdas, selama ini dia telah membunuh empat orang wanita tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang berarti menunjukkan kalau dia orang yang tenang, efisien, selalu berhati-hati dan penuh kewaspadaan. Dia telah mengatur semua pembunuhan itu hanya untuk mengincar dirinya—dia adalah klimaks dari segala masalah ini. Seperti puzzle yang membutuhkan kepingan terakhir untuk membuatnya komplit hingga menjadi satu kesatuan.

_Dialah kepingan terakhir itu._

Itachi akan membunuhnya. Sebelumnya dia pasti akan menyiksanya, membuatnya merasakan sakit tak tertahankan. Sama seperti Gin dulu. Memastikan kalau dia menderita—karena telah mengkhianatinya.

_Sherry… akan banyak orang mati jika kau meninggalkanku. Kau mengerti?_

Shiho memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya begitu kacau sehingga dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia telah datang menyerahkan diri supaya Belinda Yates ini hidup tapi sepertinya telah terlambat. Itachi menipunya—membunuh gadis itu tanpa ampun.

Dia harus berpikir cepat tentang langkah berikutnya.

"Itachi Uchiha—kau pikir aku datang dengan tangan kosong dan masuk perangkap begitu saja?" tantang Shiho. Itachi mengangkat alisnya. "Kau menipuku dengan nama Belinda Yates—" Gadis itu menendang titik terlemah pria dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan lututnya—dia adalah mantan anggota organisasi paling berbahaya—sepanjang masanya disana dia telah belajar banyak, termasuk bela-diri dari Scotch dan menembak dari Gin.

Shiho tersenyum mengejek begitu melihat Itachi kesakitan dan memegang alat vitalnya—gadis itu berputar untuk menyepak kaki pria itu dan membiarkan berat badannya terdorong untuk merebut pisau di tangan Itachi. Tapi pria itu lebih kuat, tarikan pisau itu melukai pipi dan lengannya—darah menetes membasahi lantai.

Nyeri melanda kulit Shiho yang terluka—dia mengigit bibirnya sebentar, dia selalu punya daya tahan yang tinggi atas segala kesakitan fisik dan tubuhnya terbanting ke lantai ketika Itachi mendorongnya dengan tangan. Punggungnya bertemu lantai kotor—dan pria itu sekarang berada di atas tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram leher Shiho dengan kuat—kukunya bahkan menggaris kulitnya dalam.

"B-brengsek!" seru Itachi terengah-engah. Jemarinya tetap mencekik leher Shiho erat-erat. "Kau akan menerima balasannya—_Shiho-chan_." Dia menyeringai sambil memikirkan bagaimana wanita pujaannya ini akan merintih di bawah tubuhnya—dan memanggil namanya berulang kali dengan penuh kesakitan. Itachi lalu menghujamkan pisaunya, menembus dan mengenai daging gadis itu. Pisau itu menggores begitu dalam sehingga darah keluar merembes kemeja dengan begitu cepat.

"Hn—" Shiho hendak menjerit kesakitan tapi matanya melebar ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Itachi. Yang tertangkap matanya sekarang hanya tubuh Itachi terangkat dan terbanting ke lantai.

Shinichi Kudo—dengan wajah pucat pasi—berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dia menarik tubuh Itachi dari lantai, meninju mukanya berulang kali hingga pisau di tangan pria itu terlempar mengenai dinding dan jatuh berkelontang. Itachi roboh ke lantai dan berseru kesakitan.

Shinichi buru-buru menoleh dan membungkuk untuk memperhatikan luka Shiho, matanya cemas menyadari darah merembes membasahi kemeja gadis itu. Dia mengangsurkan jemarinya di pipi Shiho dengan lembut, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Awas! Belakang!" seru Shiho. Shinichi segera merunduk dan menggunakan tubuhnya mendorong Itachi ke belakang menempel ke dinding. Itachi mencekik dan meninjunya. Shinichi mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan Itachi melayangkan pukulan lagi, menumpahkan darah pertama. Dan dengan sudut bibir berdarah, Shinichi maju lagi. Geraman, derak tulang berbenturan dengan tulang lainnya mengalun. Detektif ini selalu efisien, dia membiarkan Itachi menghempaskannya, menghantam meja, membiarkan targetnya berpikir, hanya dalam satu detik yang memabukkan, bahwa pria itu berpikir kalau dia telah menang.

Kemudian Shinichi maju dan mendaratkan pukulan yang melumpunkan dan metodis. Tidak ada gerakan atau energy yang terbuang. Tinjunya mencapai dagu Itachi dan pria itu terlempar ke dinding, merosot sejenak dan mendengus keras. Tangannya menahan dinding untuk menjaga postur tubuhnya.

"FBI!" terdengar seruan dan dalam sekejap ruangan telah dipenuhi orang-orang yang berseragam. Mereka segera mendekati dan menarik Itachi yang masih sempoyongan dan memborgolnya.

Shinichi kembali menghambur ke arah Shiho, menundukkan badannya untuk membopong gadis itu, "Ambulans!" jeritnya. Shuichi, James Black dan tim lain yang berseragam lengkap segera menguasai keadaan dan memberi jalan kepada Shinichi. Detektif itu membaringkan Shiho dengan hati-hati di atas tandu beroda menuju mobil ambulans yang telah tersedia, jemarinya menggenggam tangan gadis itu—dengan kuat dan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Hatinya teriris melihat bagaimana bekas kemerahan di leher Shiho, dan lukanya yang masih mengucurkan darah—menetes-netes membasahi bajunya sendiri.

_Inikah rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga—yang tidak pernah kau sadari?_

"Shiho…" gumam Shinichi tanpa sadar.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Kudo…" sahut Shiho lemah. Matanya berkedut-kedut cepat. Sepertinya obat bius mulai bereaksi—petugas ambulans telah memberi pertolongan pertama dan menekan luka dengan perban sekarang.

"Shiho… aku—" suara Shinichi menghilang, diakhiri dengan cegukan. Salah satu petugas ambulans memberi kode dan berkata, "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Shinichi mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam ambulans dan sepanjang perjalanan, jemarinya tak pernah melepaskan tangan Shiho. Seakan gadis itu akan menghilang begitu kaitan jemari mereka lepas. Tangannya yang lain, membelai pipi pucat gadis itu pelan-pelan dengan lembut.

"Um, nama korban dan hubunganmu dengan dia?" tanya salah satu petugas ambulans, seorang wanita berambut merah dengan wajah berbintik-bintik sambil memegang jurnal.

"Shiho Miyano… A-aku sahabatnya…" desis Shinichi mengamati bagaimana petugas itu menuliskan nama Shiho.

_Sahabat? Partner?_

_Tidak. Shiho Miyano lebih dari itu._

Untuk pertama kalinya Shinichi kesulitan mencerna arti kata _sahabat_ yang biasanya mendefinisikan hubungannya dengan Shiho. Dia tak yakin dengan ikatan emosional yang menggunakan tameng persahabatan sekarang. Baginya—Shiho beda dengan Ran. Sifat mereka bertolak belakang—dan dua-duanya sangat penting baginya. Keduanya tak tergantikan…

Tapi akhir-akhir ini setelah kedatangannya ke Los Angeles—posisi Shiho di hatinya sedikit berubah. _Sedikit?_

Detektif itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dia tidak menginginkan gadis itu meninggalkannya—bagaimana hatinya tersiksa dengan hanya membayangkan hal itu saja.

Dia tak ingin berpikir begitu banyak lagi—yang terpenting sekarang Shiho akan hidup. _Tetap hidup dan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dia tak akan pernah melepaskannya—brengsek! Itachi Uchiha akan merasakan pembalasannya._

Tak pernah dirinya merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar melingkupinya—dengan begitu dalam sehingga jiwanya hampir tercerabut keluar.

Shinichi tidak pernah merasakan hal ini. Begitu asing baginya.

_Bagaimana kalau Shiho suatu saat akan meninggalkannya?_

_Apa dia siap untuk itu?_

Dia hanya bisa berharap—kalau gadisnya itu tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisinya lagi.

.

.

.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho dan Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 7

.

Shiho sedang tidur nyenyak ketika Shinichi tiba, detektif itu memelankan langkahnya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Setelah menggeser kursi dengan hati-hati, dia duduk di kursi itu menghadap tempat dimana gadis itu tertidur.

Shinichi mengamati bagaimana dada gadis itu naik turun pada setiap tarikan nafasnya. Shiho terlihat begitu pucat—mata gadis itu terpejam dan bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi buruk karena ada titik-titik keringat yang bermunculan di dahinya. Detektif itu mengulurkan jemarinya, menghapus keringatnya perlahan. Untuk pertama kalinya Shinichi menyentuh kulit gadis itu—yang ternyata begitu lembut—sentuhan antar kulit itu mengantarkan sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Dia ingin merasakan lebih banyak—menginginkan lebih jauh. Dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dan hidung yang hampir bersentuhan—Shinichi menyadari kalau bulu mata Shiho panjang, rapat dan lentik di kedua ujungnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kudo?" suara Shiho mengalun tiba-tiba membuat detektif itu terlonjak dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

"K-kau sudah bangun, Miyano?" Shinichi bertanya dengan cepat untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ugh…" alis Shiho berkernyit menahan sakit, "sudah berapa lama aku berada disini?" dia mengubah posisi tidurnya sambil menahan perutnya. Shinichi tersenyum, "Dua hari, kau telah melewati operasi selama lima jam dan mendapatkan lima belas jahitan. Tapi kau akan baik-baik saja."

"S-sasuke…" desis Shiho. Mendengar nama itu—membuat rahang Shinichi mengencang tanpa sadar, "Dia datang kemarin, tak bisa lama karena polisi masih membutuhkan keterangannya."

"Hakase…?"

"Hakase bersama Fusae-san sedang berada di luar sekarang—membeli makanan," jawab Shinichi lugas. Shiho menghela nafas. "Itachi…"

Dengan mata tajamnya, Shinichi memperhatikan bagaimana ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan paranoia belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan gadis itu. Detektif itu menyipitkan matanya, merasa tak tenang karena dia selalu meletakkan keamanan dan kebahagiaan Shiho menjadi prioritas dalam hidupnya.

"Itachi… dia membunuh wanita-wanita itu karena diriku…" gumam Shiho lemah.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Miyano." Alis Shinichi berkerut, "Sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Dia hanya salah satu maniak yang membunuh hanya karena tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."

"Jika bukan karena aku, wanita-wanita itu tentu masih hidup sekarang, menikmati jalan yang masih terentang panjang ke depan… Orang yang telah merampas begitu banyak nyawa orang lain secara tak langsung, tak berhak untuk hidup…"

"Miyano—Sial, bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?" Shinichi berseru gusar, "aku telah mengatakannya berulang kali, kau sama sekali tak bersalah!"

Shiho tak menjawab, dia hanya memejamkan matanya. "Kudo…_please_…tinggalkan aku sendirian." Begitu mendengar itu, Shinichi tak sadar mengepalkan tinjunya, amarahnya bergejolak.

"M-miyano!"

"_Please_…"

Permohonan Shiho mengubah pendiriannya, Shinichi bangkit dari kursinya, bimbang sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis itu. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, dia menoleh, menatap Shiho sekali lagi dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di depan jendela, tangannya menggeser tirai untuk menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke dalam menerangi ruangan. Dengan seketika, keadaan kamar menggelap.

"Aku tau kau benci sinar matahari, Shiho," katanya sambil berbalik dan tersenyum.

Shiho yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan bantal di belakang punggung hanya mendengus, "Sinar matahari bisa menyebabkan katarak, kanker kulit dan beragam penyakit lainnya bila ada anggota tubuh yang terpapar cahayanya dalam waktu berjam-jam."

"Benar, tapi cahaya matahari memberi penghidupan bagi begitu banyak mahkluk hidup di dunia ini."

"Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu, Sasuke…"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, dia mendekat dan duduk di samping Shiho, tangannya menggenggam jemari gadis itu, "Kau tau, aku takkan pernah memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukan Itachi padamu." Dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menyadari kalau gadis itu berjengit ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, nyeri masih terasa begitu tajam di bekas jahitan lukanya. Genggaman tangan Sasuke menguat, "Itachi mungkin akan didakwa hukuman mati karena pembunuhan tingkat pertama…."

"Dia dan kau adalah salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir…."

Sasuke menelan ludah, matanya menyipit, "Aku selalu tau kalau dia tertarik padamu—tapi tidak sampai pada titik yang membuatnya berubah—gila."

Nafas Shiho tersentak, dia mengangguk pelan-pelan seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Gila. Benar… apa yang kau katakan benar. Semua pria yang berhubungan denganku selalu berakhir—_gila_."

_Gila. Ya, mereka semua tergila-gila padamu. Begitu menginginkanmu—hingga kewarasan menjadi hal yang patut dipertanyakan_. _Obsesi mereka melewati batas kewajaran._

"Aku _tidak_." Kata Sasuke pendek. _Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika membayangkan dirinya—tergila-gila pada Shiho._ Dia melepaskan genggamannya dan menggumam, "Shinichi Kudo. Pria yang menarik."

"Dia partnerku dulu—sewaktu di Tokyo. Dia detektif swasta dan cukup terkenal."

"Terkenal? Dia salah satu yang terbaik. Mungkin yang terbaik pernah ada."

Shiho mengangkat alisnya, "Tak biasanya kau memuji orang lain yang tak kau kenal."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku memujimu di depan bawahanku disaat kita belum pernah bertemu." Senyuman khasnya melebar, "dan biasanya pujianku selalu terbukti benar."

"Aneh, kau selalu rasional…" desis Shiho, tatapan matanya menyelidik. Sasuke balas menatapnya, "Kau dan detektif itu pasangan yang cocok."

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Shiho menajam. Pria yang duduk didepannya itu menunduk, sikap tubuhnya melemas, "Aku melihat pandangan matanya padamu—sama seperti bagaimana Itachi melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya."

"Sasuke. Apa maksudmu?" ulang Shiho sekali lagi. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, rahangnya mengeras.

"Kupikir—hubungan kita seharusnya tak dilanjutkan lagi. Hakuba Labs tidak akan menerima saudara pembunuh berantai untuk berkerja di labotorium prestisius mereka lagi. Para analis akan tidak nyaman jika berada dalam satu ruangan bersamaku."

"Jadi ini maksudmu dengan menghindariku beberapa hari ini? Sejak kapan kau menjadi pria pengecut?" ejek Shiho. Dia mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Well_, baginya mungkin Sasuke adalah salah satu pria yang dekat dengannya tapi pria itu sangat baik dan perhatian. Dia punya segala sesuatu yang bisa kau harapkan dari kekasih ideal.

"Shiho—kau benar. Aku pengecut." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya. _Kau tak tau, Shiho—Aku sangat menginginkanmu bahkan rela membiarkan kau hidup bahagia dengan pria arogan_—_yang sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya padamu_. Alih-alih berkata demikian, Sasuke menggumam, "Hidup tak pernah adil, Shiho. Tak semua apa yang seseorang inginkan akan dia dapatkan. Yah, paling tidak kita bisa sekali-kali bertemu—sebagai teman."

"Teman?"

"Ya. Sebagai teman." Sasuke tersenyum, dan Shiho malah menyipitkan matanya—mencoba menganalisa gerak-gerik pria itu. Pria ini selalu serius dan punya alasan di setiap tindakannya.

"Itachi tidak ada hubungannya dengan keputusanku." Kata Sasuke seakan bisa membaca tuduhan Shiho. "_Well_, hari-hari bersamamu sangat menyenangkan, Shiho. Kita bisa kembali sebagai teman dan mungkin suatu saat lagi—kita akan bersama lagi. _Who knows_?" katanya lagi sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Jika itu maumu… itu bukan masalah besar, Sasuke." Shiho balik mengangkat bahunya. Dia tau apa yang dipikirkan pria ini dan dia tak mau memaksanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. _Mauku? Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya kau. _

Dia memperhatikan Shiho lewat ujung matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Bibirnya masih tersenyum tapi kepalan tangannya memutih.

* * *

"Shinichi…?"

"Ran? K-kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Shinichi… kau… sampai kapan kau berada di LA? Kau telah tiga minggu berada disini…"

"A-aku…"

Tatapan gadis berambut hitam itu melembut, "Pulanglah…"

Pria itu sedikit berjengit dan gadis itu merasakannya. Dia mati-matian menahan air matanya. Tak terhitung begitu banyak kesedihan yang dirasakannya selama ini.

"Aku tak bisa… Masih ada yang harus kulakukan…"

"Miyano."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Shiho Miyano-san_. Diakah yang membuatmu berubah?"

"Kau becanda. Kenapa aku harus berubah? Dan dia tak ada hubungannya…"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dan panjang. "Aku selalu tau, Shinichi…. Conan dan Ai..."

"Kau salah. Salah, Kau tidak tau... Kau tak mengerti diriku." _Benar_. _Ran tak pernah mengerti diriku seperti Ai Haibara memahamiku dulu._

"Benar. Aku tak mengerti dirimu. Aku selalu mengalami kesulitan dalam hubungan kita—sepertinya hanya aku yang berusaha—dan selalu berusaha. Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku—pada hubungan kita."

_Dan kau menyalahkan Ran karena hubungan kalian tak berhasil._

"Ran…"

"Hentikan… Jangan menyentuhku. Besok aku akan pulang kembali ke Tokyo, jika—kau berubah pikiran, kau akan tau dimana menemukanku."

"R-ran!"

_Berhentilah menjadi pengecut yang hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain. Jadilah pria dewasa sekali dan hadapi masalahmu sendiri._

SLAM. Bunyi pintu terbanting membuat pria itu menghentikan gerakannya.

Shinichi menghantam dinding dengan tinjunya. Berulang kali.

…_dan jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. _

Nyeri di kepalanya kambuh lagi—sama parahnya seperti dulu.

"Ran! Kubilang tunggu dulu!" Shinichi cepat membuka pintu dan mengejar.

Gadis berambut hitam itu terhenti dan berbalik, matanya masih berurai air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Shinichi, aku selalu tau. Hanya mungkin kau belum menyadarinya. Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk lebih memahami dirimu sendiri..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi heran.

Ran hanya tersenyum sedih lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Kau akan mengerti nantinya_." Dia berbalik lagi dan kali ini Shinichi tak mengejarnya, dia hanya menatap kepergiannya.

* * *

"Kenapa menghindariku?"

Shiho memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Shinichi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Rambut hitam pria itu yang masih berantakan, wajahnya yang tampak lelah tapi matanya tetap tajam membalas tatapan Shiho.

"Siapa yang menghindarimu? Kau terlalu percaya diri," desis Shiho.

Shinichi mengerutkan kening melihat gadis dan koper yang telah siap diangkut di lantai, "Kau belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Baru dua minggu lewat."

"Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan menumpuk di Hakuba Labs. Tidak bisa cuti terlalu lama."

"Hey, kesehatanmu lebih penting," seru Shinichi khawatir. Dia tau kalau resistensi gadis itu terhadap rasa sakit sangat mengagumkan. Dia ingat bagaimana Shiho dengan kaki telanjang dan badan luka-luka ditembak Gin lalu memanjat cerobong udara. Dan Shiho sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesakitan, dia tak mau membiarkan kelemahannya terlihat oleh orang lain.

Tapi sial, dia sama sekali bukan orang lain bagi Shiho. Dia—

Suara Shiho yang lembut memecah ingatannya, "Kenapa kau masih belum balik ke Tokyo?"

"Tidak, ada yang harus aku pastikan. Sesuatu yang penting..."

"Penting? Sepenting apa?" tanya Shiho sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menatap gerak-gerik Shinichi yang sepertinya gugup tiba-tiba dan tangannya yang memijat pelipis berulang kali.

"Aku datang kesini untuk memastikan…"

Mata mereka bertemu.

"…memastikan apa?" tanya Shiho pelan.

Shinichi melangkah maju, pelan-pelan dan berhenti di depan Shiho. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang pertama kalinya muncul di wajahnya selama berhari-hari. Dan, aneh… nyeri di kepalanya hilang begitu melihat gadis itu.

"Tentang…"

Shinichi berhenti sebentar, lalu menggumam,

"…kita."

"Kita?" Shiho mengangkat alisnya.

.

.

.

"Ya. Kau—dan—aku…"

.

.

.

Ingatan Shiho kabur—hal terakhir yang dia ingat hanyalah desahan nafas Shinichi yang hangat pada wajahnya dan bibirnya menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Mereka hanya berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, Shinichi mengerang ketika Shiho menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ouch, andai gadis itu tau begitu besar pengaruhnya pada dirinya—yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat, pikirannya kosong, tak mampu berpikir apapun kecuali tentang keberadaan gadis di dalam pelukannya.

"K—Kudo…" Shiho mendesis pelan, "…hentikan."

Gerakan bibirnya terhenti. Diantara nafas gemetar Shinichi, pria itu menatapnya instens—menahan emosinya mati-matian. Tangan detektif itu masih berada pada pipinya, membelainya lembut. Tubuh manusia terdiri dari jutaan sel saraf yang saling membelit dan berhubungan—lucunya Shinichi bisa merasakan kelenyar menguasai sel-sel tubuhnya dengan hanya sentuhan kulit. Dia tak pernah merasakan sensasi ini—begitu memabukkan. Dia ingin merasakannya lagi. _Seperti candu, begitu kau terjebak, kau takkan bisa keluar lagi._

"K-kau ingin aku berhenti…" jemari Shinichi perlahan berhenti di bibir gadis itu, "…Shiho?" Mendengar suara berat pria itu ketika membisikkan namanya membuat kaki Shiho melemah.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau aku selalu punya masalah dengan _bad guys_?" tantang Shiho. Detektif itu mengangkat alisnya lalu menggumam, "…ya benar dan aku ini termasuk _bad guys_."

"_I hate you_," gerutu Shiho, dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shinichi—mencium aroma maskulinnya. Pria itu terkekeh senang, memeluknya erat.

Hanya satu yang diinginkannya saat ini—Shiho disisinya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku cuma heran… kenapa kau masih berada disini?"

"Kenapa? Aku mengganggumu?"

"Kasus pembunuhan di Los Angeles sudah sangat banyak tanpa kau berada disini untuk menambah rasionya."

"Ha-Ha. Lucu sekali." Shinichi memutar bola matanya, "Lagipula aku suka berada di kota ini."

Shiho mengangkat alisnya, "Sejak kapan Los Angeles menarik perhatianmu?"

"Aku bahkan berpikir ingin pindah dan menetap disini."

"Kau bercanda bukan?"

"Menurutmu?" Shinichi tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit, "dan bisakah kau meletakkan jurnal itu? Aku seperti berbicara pada tembok."

Terdengar bunyi nyaring buku tebal menyentuh meja kayu. Membuat meja kecil itu bergoyang dan cangkir kopi bergetar. Orang-orang yang sedang sibuk makan atau minum di meja sebelah hanya melirik sebentar dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Café kecil di tengah kota Los Angeles selalu sibuk di jam makan siang. Puluhan orang hilir mudik dan dengungan suara mengambang di udara. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di luar café dan terletak di samping trotoar dekat jalan utama yang ramai.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shiho akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya bertemu cengiran lebar Shinichi. "Aku sedang sibuk. Sasuke berhenti berkerja mendadak, pekerjaanku bertambah banyak padahal kami sedang berada dalam penelitian yang sangat penting."

"Sepenting apa?" tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"Berbagai jenis vaksin dan anti-toksin juga telah dikembangkan untuk mengontrol bakteri dan virus patogen yang digunakan sebagai senjata biologi. Modifikasi materi genetik/DNA organisme juga telah diterapkan untuk membuat racun, elemen yang menular, maupun senjata biologi yang mematikan."

"Senjata biologi?" kerutan di alis Shinichi mendalam.

"Kami bekerja sama dengan _Centers for Disease Control and Prevention_ ( CDC) untuk membuat anti-virus dan anti-toksin. Penelitian kami yang terbaru adalah anti-virus untuk PERS-3421 yang merupakan salah satu senjata biologi yang paling berbahaya—yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Hanya memerlukan satu ampul gas yang diledakkan dan seperempat penduduk kota akan mati keracunan."

"Jadi Uchiha itu…"

"Ya, Sasuke berhenti dan dia menghilang setelahnya. Kami sangat kerepotan karena dia yang—" Shinichi menghentikan pembicaraan Shiho dengan memberi kode di mulutnya. Matanya sedang menatap ke arah televisi 32 inchi yang sedang menyiarkan _breaking news._

"…_serangan gas tak teridentifikasi menyebar di stasiun kereta api bawah tanah dan menyebabkan ratusan warga pingsan… kami ulangi… area stasiun XYZ Market harus dikosongkan dalam radius dua kilometer…"_

Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna berita itu lagi yang sepertinya menarik perhatian semua pengunjung café kecil itu. Suara orang-orang berhenti dan mereka mematung memperhatikan layar TV. Shiho mulai merasakan ketakutan dan kecemasan menyelinap pelan-pelan.

"…_daerah yang dicurigai telah terkontaminasi gas telah diberi tanda…. Sepuluh korban telah jatuh tewas sejauh ini… tim CDC, SWAT dan LAPD telah berada di lokasi…"_

Tubuh Shiho mulai gemetar, paranoia menyerangnya kembali.

"Miyano?" tanya Shinichi cemas. Dia meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Shiho dan merasakan tubuhnya menegang tersentuh olehnya.

"…_pelaku diduga seorang pria yang mengenakan masker gas dibalik jaket hitam bertudung… sosoknya terekam CCTV… "_

Suara ponsel berbunyi.

Shinichi mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celananya, "Halo?"

"…kau menyukainya, Shinichi Kudo?"

"Siapa ini? Apa maksudmu?" sembur Shinichi cepat.

"…mari kita bertaruh."

"SIAPA KAU?" Shinichi berseru keras. Shiho mengalihkan pandagannya padanya, bertanya-tanya.

"…taruhannya Shiho Miyano."

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Suara Shinichi bergetar, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya—mengancamnya.

"…serangan kedua akan terjadi tiga puluh menit lagi. Kau pilih—Shiho Miyano atau PERS-3421. Detektif, bukankah ini pilihan yang mudah? Ratusan orang akan mati atau gadis kesayanganmu."

"BAJINGAN! K-kau…" Shinichi merasa sangat marah. Tanganya mengepal menahan emosi.

Shiho segera merampas ponsel Shinichi, "Sasuke?"

"Halo? Shiho?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" suara gadis itu gemetar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberi pilihan pada detektif kesayanganmu… _KAU ATAU PERS-3421_."

"K-KAU…" Mata Shiho terbelalak—ponsel yang dipegangnya hampir terjatuh. Shinichi segera merampas ponselnya kembali.

"…oh ya, aku berbohong dalam soal tiga puluh menit. Karena aku yakin kau akan memilih mengejarku dan menyelamatkan Shiho beserta ratusan orang yang akan kena virus itu. Super-Shinichi-Kudo. Penyelamat-Dunia. Hero-complex."

"GILA! K-KAU—" suara Shinichi seperti tercekik.

"SST… TIGA—DUA—SATU… BOOM!"

Shinichi mendadak berdiri dengan matanya berputar. Raut wajahnya ketakutan, keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

"…Good bye, Shinichi Kudo. TUT…TUT…TUT." Sambungan telepon terputus.

Shiho mengikuti gerakan Shinichi, tangannya menggenggam lengan detektif itu, "Kudo?"

"AAAKKKKK…." Teriakan kencang seseorang membelah udara.

Gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu berbalik ke arah suara. Seorang wanita yang sebelumnya sedang berjalan di trotoar roboh ke tanah dan diikuti beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Suara histeris dan panik mulai terdengar, teriakan ketakutan, pekikan tajam…

"_PERS-3421 tidak berbau dan menyebar cepat dalam kecepatan maksimum. Setiap orang yang menghirup baunya akan mengalami sesak, pandangan mengabur, aliran darah melambat dan…"_ suara Sasuke ketika mereka saling berdiskusi beberapa minggu lalu terngiang kembali, _"…korban akan mati dalam waktu tiga sampai lima menit. Sungguh alat pembunuh yang sempurna, bukan?"_

Mata Shiho menangkap sosok seorang yang berdiri di atas gedung berlantai dua pada seberang jalan. Pria itu hanya melambaikan tangannya, ada masker gas dibalik tudung jaketnya dan dia menggunakan teropong jarak jauh yang beresolusi tinggi. Gadis itu gemetar—nafasnya sesak, dia merasa kematian begitu dekat dengannya. Jarinya gemetar mencari tangan Shinichi dan pria itu menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat. Mata mereka beralih dari pria bertudung jaket itu dan akhirnya saling menatap.

_Tidak mungkin…_

"BOOM." Gumam pria itu, matanya menyipit dari balik kaca maskernya—ketika bayangan wanita berambut pirang strawberry jatuh ke tanah diikuti pria berambut hitam di sampingnya—dia menyeringai. Kemudian pria itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan lokasi yang penuh dengan teriakan, histeria massa.

_Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Shiho… _

Senyumannya melebar, dia berhenti untuk memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah ketakutan gadis itu...

_berarti tak seorangpun bisa…_

…_dan ini hanya permulaan._

_kau dan semua orang yang berhubungan denganmu akan mati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N : Gw post tiga chapter sekaligus karena takut ga punya waktu untuk online.

Ending yang cukup mengejutkan? HAHA

Shiho memiliki aura seperti Hinata, jika ada pria yang mencintainya—itu tidak akan pernah berhenti. Bahkan bisa berubah menjadi obsesi... Jadi apapun yang terjadi di ending, biarlah tetap menjadi misteri ;P

Thanks for reading and reviewings... ^_^ and happy holidays !


End file.
